Down the Well and Back Again
by HieiKitty
Summary: YYHIY Crossover. CoWritten by Inu Faceness. Rated for Language,violence, reference to sexual situations and stupidity. Just some randomness basically. Has somewhat of a plot.[SessOC InuOC][COMPLETE]
1. Short First Chapter

Chapter One  
  
~Tokyo, Japan~  
  
"What an ignorant fool! Does he actually think that he can keep me there?" Kagome muttered to herself as she climbed out of the well. She swung her heavy yellow bag over the edge and dropped it on the ground. Then she sat on the edge of the well and looked at the plain door to the well house.  
  
She was home. She, Kagome Higurashi, was home. Kagome sighed then once again picked up her bag and stood up. She made her way up the steps and to the door then opened it. It was raining outside. Kagome let a deep sigh and ran outside and to her house. Once she reached her house, she raced inside.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Kagome's mom ran to Kagome and hugged her even though she was soaking wet. They pulled back from the hug and looked at the boy who was standing beside them.  
  
"Hey, Souta." Kagome told her little brother. Souta looked around the room and then back to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, sis, where's Inuyasha?" Souta innocently asked. He had no clue that she just nearly escaped from him and barely made it back to her own time. Kagome glared at him then dropped her bag to the ground. Suddenly she tackled Souta to the ground and tickled him. She was trying to get her mind off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, today is a Sunday so you will have to go to school tomorrow if you are planning on staying here for awhile." Kagome's mom said to her as she closed the front door and pulled the brother and sister a part. Kagome nodded and stood straight up. She then grabbed her bag and fled upstairs. Once she had unpacked all her stuff and changed into her night cloths, she fell onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	2. Enter Rebecca, Jarae, and Emma

Chapter Two  
  
~At Kagome's School following Rebecca, Jarae, and Emma~ ~Still in Tokyo~  
  
"Hey, Emma, do you know what the Jacksonian Democracy was?" Rebecca asked Emma. They and Jarae were sitting at a cafeteria table doing homework. It was for Social Studies. Emma began to explain what exactly what it was while Jarae wrote it down and Rebecca just stared at her stupidly. Emma stopped explaining at looked at the two. Rebecca sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Emma. I think I just understood what you were trying to say." Rebecca said trying not to sound stupid. Emma smiled and continued to work on the homework while Jarae, getting angry at the homework for being so hard, tore up her homework then threw it at Rebecca and Emma. Emma ignored this and continued doing her homework. Rebecca being thick headed and all glared at Jarae.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!?!" Rebecca asked and yelled at Jarae. She stood up and glared at Jarae. People began to look at her.  
  
"WHAT? Do not judge me!" Rebecca yelled at the people who were staring at her. She sighed then looked at Jarae. Jarae glared back. "Why the fuck did you do that?"  
  
"Because I felt like it." Jarae told her. Rebecca's right eye began to twitch. Emma pulled Rebecca back into her seat and gave her a look.  
  
"Rebecca, don't. We don't need anymore attention than we already have. Just forget about it." Emma told her pointing out the people who were staring at them. Jarae and Rebecca glared at them and they went back to their business.  
  
"Fine!" Rebecca said in defeat as she slumped into her chair. Jarae and Rebecca stock out their tongues at each other. Suddenly the warning bell rung and they all stood up. They ran to the classrooms which were on the other side of the school. Once they were safely inside the real bell rang.  
  
"Barely made it." Rebecca sighed as she leaned against the close classroom door. Jarae and Emma took their seats leaving Rebecca there by herself. Suddenly the door opened and Rebecca fell right to the ground. At the door stood the teacher and another girl.  
  
"Miss Kasshu, what do you think you are doing?" The teacher asked Rebecca. Rebecca smiled up at the teacher.  
  
"Just lying around." Rebecca told her proudly. The teacher groaned and stepped around her and to the front of the room. The other girl stared at Rebecca for a second then followed the teacher. Rebecca laughed and stood up then went to her seat. The teacher cleared her throat and the class stopping talking and focused on her.  
  
"Listen up, class. We have a new student in our class. Miss Kagome Higurashi has passed her way through her normal class and made it all the way to our class A-1." The teacher told the class. Most of the class groaned at the thought of another smart person to make them look dumb especially Rebecca.  
  
"Now, Miss Higurashi, we shall sit you right next to Miss Emma Sparrow. Miss Sparrow, will you please raise your hand?" The teacher asked Emma. Emma directly shot up her hand and Kagome sat down beside her. Kagome was sitting in the front surrounded by three girls, Emma, Rebecca, and Jarae.  
  
'I feel two demon presences and another weird one.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked at Emma, who was reading a really thick novel, then at Rebecca, who was sleeping, and then finally at Jarae, who was staring out the nearby window looking all distant and stuff.  
  
'These people are defiantly weird. How come I have never sensed them before and I have never seen them around school. Not even once.' Kagome thoughts began to race through her head. She sighed and looked at the teacher who was writing notes on the blackboard.  
  
'I just hope that Inuyasha doesn't come through the well and sense them. He might kill them.'  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	3. Yusuke's Flashback

Chapter Four  
  
~After School~ ~Tokyo, Japan  
  
Kagome was walking home alone from school. Usually Hojo would walk with her but he hasn't been doing that in awhile ever since he and Keiko started going out. Yep that was right. Yusuke and Keiko were officially done with their relationship.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Yusuke, you idiot! How come you didn't tell me?!? You don't tell me anymore! You're breaking your promise!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke. They were standing outside the school right before school started. Yusuke stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something when Keiko glared at him.  
  
"Don't even try Yusuke! I don't want to hear it! That's it! We are over! No more lies Yusuke! I don't ever want to see you again!" With that being said she slapped Yusuke across the face and stomped off into the school. But that wasn't the surprising part. It was when Yusuke did absolutely nothing but walked away that surprised everybody.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Poor Keiko. Yusuke broke her heart. I wonder what it was all about. Hmmmm." Kagome started to think to her self.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Wench?" Came the familiar voice of a certain hanyou. Kagome looked ahead of her and sighed. Inuyasha was in front of her leaning against a tree. She stopped in her tracks as she tried to hold in the laughter.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked her angrily. Kagome studied him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans with a baseball cap to cover his ears. Kagome couldn't hold in the laughter when she saw the shoes that were on his feet.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	4. Koenma's Office

Chapter Four  
  
~In Koenma's Office~  
  
"What's taking them so long?!?!" Yusuke asked Koenma. He, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan were standing in Koenma's office with him. Koenma was sitting at his desk in his teenaged form. He decided not to answer Yusuke.  
  
"I bet whoever they are that they are too scared to come here. Haha." Kuwabara laughed. Yusuke didn't reply. Well, actually no one replied. No one ever replies to Kuwabara. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Koenma sighed.  
  
"Come in." Koenma simply answered. Kuwabara who was right in front of the door began to move to get out of the way. But he was too late.  
  
*Slam*  
  
The door slammed open, slamming Kuwabara into the wall behind the door. Three girls stood in the door way. It was Jarae, Emma, and Rebecca. Rebecca and Emma smiled at the people in the room.  
  
"Hi, sorry we're late. Jarae won't come so we had to make her. And then Emma had to do something real quick and then I got hungry so we had to stop somewhere to get something to eat and then we came-" instead of finishing her sentence, Rebecca was met with a swift pain shooting through her head. She looked around only to see that Jarae had her History book raised in one hand. "What did i say?" Everyone fell at the girls absent mind.  
  
"Shut up and quit your babbling!" Jarae coldly yelled at Rebecca. Rebecca glared at her.  
  
"Right...Now come on in so we can introduce you guys.*glare*.. I mean girls to the other detectives." Koenma told them. They all nodded and walked in. Emma closed the door behind them to reveal a very ugly Kuwabara. Botan and Emma yelped while everyone else laughed. Well, of course not Jarae and Hiei.  
  
"Anyways, Spirit Detectives meet the Rentai Tantei." Koenma told the girls. Once again only Rebecca and Emma smiled at them. Jarae just scoffed and looked away.  
  
"'Ello! My name is Rebecca Kasshu! If you hadn't noticed, I am a fox demon. This is Emma Sparrow. She's also a fox demon." Rebecca pointed to Emma. Emma waved and said hi.  
  
"And that's Jarae Delacross." Rebecca then pointed to Jarae. Kuwabara stared at Jarae.  
  
"Is she also a fox demon?" Kuwabara stupidly asked. Everyone sighed. Jarae threw the history book at Kuwabara.  
  
"No, baka! I am not a stupid Fox demon! I am a vampire! So leave me the fuck alone." Jarae yelled at him. Emma and Rebecca glared at her. So did Kurama but who cares about him?  
  
Kuwabara finally had a chance to look at the ladies in front of him. His heart stopped. He walked up to Rebecca and grabbed her hands. His face went soft. She was too shocked to even look at anyone other then him. "I never noticed you, but, you must know." he brought their hands up to his face. "Will you marry me, love? I don't think I could even live with out you, now that I know you are here. Just think, you could be with the leader of Rentai Tantei and forever we will-"  
  
Rebecca had had enough of his rambling and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground, paralyzed with pain. Every one was looking at Rebecca as she turned to them; her right eye had begun twitching again. "Damn ignorant bastard" she muttered under her breath. She looked at his body, which was finally recovering from the kick he had received. She looked at him, eye twitching and all. "You think i would go out with the leader of 'Rentai Tantei'? You are so stupid!"  
  
"Of course that idiotic ningen is not the leader of the infamous Rentai Tantei." Jarae told her coldly. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"So, anyways let me introduce myself and the others. I am Suichi Minamoto or you can call me Kurama." Kurama introduced himself to them.  
  
'Pansy!' All three of them thought. Kurama then pointed at Botan.  
  
"That's Botan or what most call her the Grim Reaper. Also I have been told that you already know Yusuke and Hiei." Rebecca and Emma nodded. Koenma sighed.  
  
"Now that introductions are done we can get down to business." Koenma began.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	5. Koenma's Office Continued

Chapter Five  
  
~Koenma's Office~  
  
"The Shikon no Tama?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Rebecca asked. Koenma nodded. Emma, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara were now sitting down in chairs in front of Koenma's desk.  
  
"Yes, the Jewel of Four Souls. Your mission is to recover all the shards that have been scatter all over feudal Japan. Then you will destroy them so that none of the evils that are trying to get them will achieve the power from it." Koenma told them. Everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
"So, how exactly do we get to feudal Japan?" Jarae asked coldly. Everyone looked at her then at Koenma. Actually that was a very good question.  
  
"Botan will make a time portal that will take you to the feudal era." Koenma told them. No one said anything but stood up. Botan took out her famous oar and swung it in the air. Suddenly, a huge black circle appeared.  
  
"Rentai Tantei, Spirit Detectives, Good Luck." Koenma told them as the seven jumped into the black circle and disappeared. Botan turned to Koenma.  
  
"You do know that only four of them will stay alive?" Botan asked him. Koenma sighed and nodded.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	6. Arrival In Feudal Japan

Chapter Six  
  
~Feudal Japan~ ~Rentai Tantei and Spirit Detectives~  
  
"OW!!!!" All seven of them fell in one pile out from the sky. The black circle in the sky disappeared quickly. Rebecca, who was on top, rubbed her head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! Damn them, Koenma and Botan!" Rebecca said as she raised her fist. Someone below her scoffed.  
  
"Hey, kitsune! Why don't you get the hell off so we can start looking for those damn shards?" Jarae said coldly from somewhere below. Rebecca nodded and got off the pile. One by one they each stood up. The one who was at the bottom of the pile was Kuwabara who looked even uglier after being smashed into the ground.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Emma asked even though it sounded like she really didn't care. She was acting differently here in the feudal era than how she did in the present. Everyone said yes except Kuwabara who no one paid attention to. Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked as he tried to sable him self. Jarae and Hiei just stood still as everyone else rushed to the trees for support. Suddenly a huge bear demon appeared. Hiei pulled out his katana and got ready to attack. Everyone else also got ready to attack. Rebecca stared at the demon.  
  
"Hey, you guys! That demon has a jewel shard in its head!" Rebecca yelled to everyone else. For some strange reason she could see the jewel shards.  
  
"Inuyasha! The jewel shard is straight ahead!" The group heard from a distant. Suddenly a group of five showed up with a teenaged girl in the front. It was Kagome.  
  
"What the-? Who are you guys?" Kagome asked from afar. Then she noticed Rebecca, Emma, Jarae, and Yusuke. Before anyone could say anything Hiei had already cut off the demon's head and Rebecca was next to it getting the shard from it. The Inu Gang stared at the group. Rebecca held the jewel shard in between two of her fingers and stared at it.  
  
"LOOK! WE ALREADY GOT ONE AND WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!" Rebecca yelled happily. Jarae walked up to her and slammed her fist on the top of Rebecca's head. Rebecca dropped then jewel and Jarae picked it up and put it into her pocket. Rebecca glared at her.  
  
"What was that for?" Rebecca angrily asked her. Jarae just glared back and said nothing. Emma looked around and noticed something.  
  
"Um, guys? Did you notice that Kurama and Kuwabara were eaten by the demon before Hiei killed it?" Emma pointed out. It was true. Kurama and Kuwabara were gone. They have indeed been eaten. Rebecca laughed at this.  
  
"HAHAHA! They deserved it!" Rebecca laughed.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. She and the Inu Gang were now in front of the now group of five. Rebecca laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Just to tell you, I have help writing this fanfic from my co-writer Sara H. She has some of her own works. If you would like to read them go to fanfiction.net and her pen name is Inu Faceness. Please review. 


	7. What Are You Doing Here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. She and the Inu Gang were now in front of the now group of five. Rebecca laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
"Uh..We've come to look at the scenery...yeah, that's right! The scenery!" Rebecca told Kagome trying to sound normal.well at least as normal as she could ever be. Jarae and Hiei glared at her.  
  
'That fucking idiot! She can't even come up with a reasonable explanation!' Jarae thought to her self. Another History book went flying through the air and hit Rebecca in the head which knock her out.  
  
"Baka." Jarae simply said as she looked away. No one had caught Rebecca who was now just laying on the ground, laughing in her sleep. Everyone stared at her then went back to the situation.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Kagome asked once again. This time it was Yusuke who answered.  
  
"We'll tell you once you tell us why you are in feudal Japan with a hanyou, a kitsune, a demon slayer, and a monk." Yusuke simply told her. Seeing that there was no way that she could convince them to tell their story first, she nodded.  
  
"Fine, let's go to our campsite and I'll tell you my story but then you got to tell me yours, agreed?" Kagome asked them. Yusuke nodded for the group. The ten left for a nearby campsite with Emma dragging Rebecca along on the ground. Inuyasha kept giving Yusuke and the others glares. Two of them were kitsunes while one was a vampire. The other was a ningen but not all the way.  
  
"Here we are." Kagome announced when they reached their small campsite. Sango went over to where her boomerang was and sat down. Miroku went and sat down beside her but not too close because he knew what would happen if he did. Kagome sat down beside abnormally huge yellow bag with Shippou in her lap. Inuyasha, Jarae, and Hiei jumped into nearby trees. That left Emma and Yusuke standing with a sleeping kitsune on the ground. Kagome ushered them to sit.  
  
"Before I tell you my story, how about something to eat?" Kagome asked. At the mention of food, Rebecca sprung up with eager eyes.  
  
"FOOD?!?!? WHERE?!?!?" Rebecca looked around for anything that looked like food. Emma sighed and hit her on the head and Rebecca forgot what she was looking for. Kagome stood up and began to look for the food in her bag. Miroku watched her every move like he always did. Then suddenly Sango's boomerang slammed against his head. Miroku glared at her but she just looked away. Sadly enough he wasn't the only one watching Kagome. Yusuke, now being single, began to look at all the girls like he usually did.  
  
"Here it is! RAMEN!" Kagome said happily. At the sound of ramen, Inuyasha came down and snatched from Kagome's hands. Suddenly Rebecca tackled him grabbing for the ramen.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Sorry I would have written more but my brother is waiting to get on the computer and if I don't let him on he will tell on me. So until next time. 


	8. MY RAMEN!

Chapter Eight  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
"It's my RAMEN!!!!!" Rebecca yelled at Inuyasha as they continued the fight over the ramen. Inuyasha tried to punch her but Rebecca easily dodged it. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"MINE!!!!!" Rebecca yelled again. Suddenly a Math book came flying though the air and hit Rebecca in the head. By this time she had gotten use to it and did not get knock out. She looked at the source. Jarae was sitting in a nearby tree looking at the sky. Rebecca glared at her but then continued to fight with Inuyasha. After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha finally had the ramen to himself and he quickly ate it before Rebecca could do anything about it. Rebecca went and began to sulk in a corner of the campsite.  
  
"So..does anyone else what something?" Kagome asked looking at everyone. Mostly everyone said no but Rebecca perked up when she heard Kagome. She rushed over to her and took whatever was in her hand. This time she began to fight with Yusuke because this time he was hungry as well.  
  
"They are going to be fighting for quite a while why don't we introduce ourselves?" Sango suggested. Everyone nodded except for Jarae, Hiei, Yusuke, and Rebecca.  
  
"Okay, well my name is Kagome Higurashi." The brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing the dumb ass school uniform introduced her self.  
  
"My name is Sango."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Feh!" Is all that Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed then introduced him.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha. So you guys are?" Kagome looked at the Spirit Detectives.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Meh."  
  
"Their names are Hiei and Jarae Delacross." Emma said for them.  
  
"My name is Emma Sparrow."  
  
"Yusuke." Yusuke said while his face was being hit by Rebecca's fists.  
  
"Rebecca Kasshu is the name!" Rebecca said happily as she continued to fight with Yusuke.  
  
"So when exactly are you going to tell us 'your story'?" Emma asked unemotionally. Everyone looked at her with the exception of Jarae and Hiei. Taking the advantage of the distraction, Rebecca stole the food from Yusuke and quickly ate it. The group then looked at Kagome waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well, it started on my 15th birthday." Kagome then told her story. At the end, Rebecca and Yusuke were both sleeping so was Shippou.  
  
"Wow that was really interesting." Emma said sarcastically.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	9. Kouga and Some One Else

Chapter Nine  
  
~Still in Feudal Japan~  
  
"Jewel shards..." Kagome suddenly spoke. Inuyasha stood up. "Coming fast."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all whispered one name as the wolf youkai came in; tornado disappearing. "Koga"  
  
"Yo!" he said, his blue eyes landing on Kagome. Koga walked over to her, ignoring the confused glance that the Spirit Detectives were giving him. He took the school girls hand.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
'Where is he?!' she thought. "I am faster then him! I should've caught up with him by now!' She picked up her speed. "Damn you Koga! I never should've given you that much of a head start!"  
  
Her feet hit tree limbs as she made her way through the forest. 'His scent is still strong.' a wide smile grew on her face. 'I WILL catch him this time. I don't spy for nothing!'  
  
She came across a clearing at the far end of the forest. The smell here was alluring. She quietly walked up, hoping that what ever was in the pot above the fire would hide her scent well. She saw ten different people, 'well, i guess you could call a couple of them people...' she thought, looking at the ones asleep in the trees. Her gaze fell back on the wolf youkai ahead of her.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Koga, what the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Inuyasha didn't like guests while he was eating.  
  
"I'm here to see my woman. Why does it matter to you? I though you chose, oh...what's-her-face." Koga questioned. 'He doesn't STILL want Kagome, does he?'  
  
Inuyasha turned his head. "Hmph. I did choose Kikyo, but you disrupted our meal, you ass."  
  
"Shut up, dog turd," Koga scoffed. "I can see my woman any time i want."  
  
The audience all exchanged looks. Some of amusement at hearing the insults, others in worry for what might ensue if this continued.  
  
"Don't you have a den to look after, Koga?" Miroku didn't want an all out war to happen, so he did the only thing he could think of: interrupted the bickering.  
  
"Yeah, but I left someone in charge. They should be good for a little bit."  
  
"Is it wise to leave another in charge of the den?" Sango asked, taking the hint from Miroku. 'The sooner Koga leaves, the sooner we can rest.'  
  
"Oh, don't ya worry. They might not be as strong as me, but they will be able to handle-"  
  
"KOGA!!!!" and angry scream rippled through the campsite.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
I would like to thank Sara once again for writing this chapter! She has become my co-writer for this fic. Until next time! 


	10. Enter Sara

Chapter Ten ~Once again still in Feudal Japan~  
  
Standing there, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing, the demon who followed Kouga listened to the one in red call him a bastard. 'His woman?' she thought as Kouga questioned the silver haired man. 'So this is the one named Kagome he talks non stop about?'   
  
Her cover was almost blown when Inuyasha threw yet another insult at Kouga. 'This stranger...he's funny!!' *gasp* ' That guy called Kouga an ass! Dog turd? Des that mean he's a dog demon? Oh, man, i am going to be discovered if they don't stop throwing insults at each other!!'  
  
The mysterious figure heard a male voice. 'That doesn't belong to the *dog turd*...' A man dressed in black and purple monk's robes spoke of the wolf den. 'Good thing i got the others to cover for Me.' she thought as Kouga said he had another watching over the den. 'Kouga'd kill me if he thought i left the den unsupervised.'  
  
"Oh, don't ya worry. They might not be as strong..."  
  
She stopped listen as she heard Kouga's voice spit an insult. The girl was mad. No, scratch that. She was pissed! 'I'm stronger then him and he knows it!!' She had had enough listening.  
  
"KOUGA!!!!" she screamed. *~*~   
  
Everyone stared at the stranger. Kouga spun around to look at the owner of the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Sara..." He said, half nervous and half happy. "What are you doing here?" Kouga loosened his grip on Kagome's hand.  
  
'He sounds nervous.' she thought. 'This isn't...no. It couldn't be...I am! But what if this is? What if this girl is already claimed as Kouga's mate? That would explain why he's torn by emotions...' The school girl looked at Kouga's face. He looked as though he wanted to run up and hung the new comer. Her gaze traveled, like everyone else's, to the girl in front of them.  
  
Although Kouga's eyes held anticipation, the others (even the Spirit Detectives) all looked in shock. The one unknown was the spitting image of the male wolf by Kagome. They were almost identical. The same lean, muscular physique, only she seemed to have more muscles on her arms.  
  
Her long, chestnut brown hair fell out of the low pony-tail it had been thrown into in what seemed like a rush. The armor she wore was the same as Kouga's only darker and had a tighter fit around her body. At first glance, she would've been easily mistaken as a male, but her breasts said otherwise. (Sara Harkness: sorry, Becca, i had to put that in!!)  
  
But, as her physical features, from her long muscular legs, to her sharp claws, cried 'dangerous, full-blooded wolf-demon', her face structure and eyes screamed 'human' just as loud to the only one who was looking for differences instead of similarities between the two wolves: Inuyasha.  
  
'Human?!' Inuyasha stared at her. 'A half breed...like me..' He watched her face. It was long and lean like Kouga's, but a soft human look was apparent. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the wolf demon in front of her. Inuyasha stepped back as his thoughts were confirmed, her eyes... While Wolf demons had dark eyes like blue and brown hers here...  
  
"Silver" He whispered. If possible, the girl's eyes went wider, only in shock and embarrassment instead of the joy and love they had held before. She was the only one who heard him. Slowly she looked down and tightly shut her eyes.; as if to conceal a secret that could only be given out by her eyes.  
  
Sango was the first to snap out of the gaze. Yes, she was still shocked at the resemblance that was held by the two wolf demons, but her question need answered.  
  
"Kouga..." She said, lightly touching his shoulder. He looked at her. "Who is this girl?"  
  
A smile played across his lips as he let go of Kagome's Hand. The school girl watched as he put an arm around the demon. He heard whispers coming from the two fox demons behind her about how they though he was in love with Kagome. 'I've never seen him be so friendly towards other girls before. Is this girl truly his mate?'  
  
The Hanyou wolf lifted her head at Kouga's action. Her eyes still closed, she wrapped an arm around him as well. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought as a hand traveled to her mouth. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sara." His smile widened at the confused expressions on their faces. "Sara's my sister."  
  
"Sister?" kagome gasped in relief. Knowing that this girl wasn't Kouga's mate lifted a huge weight off her shoulders.  
  
Sara lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes when she opened them.  
  
"Brother," She whispered so soft that the demons had to stain their ears to half-understand what she was saying. "The one in red..."  
  
"You mean dog breath?" he whispered in the same low voice. She cracked a smile. "His name's Inuyasha. What about 'im?"  
  
Determined not to show weakness, she held her head high, but kept her voice the same. "He knows, or at least has an idea about my heritage."  
  
Kouga chuckled at his sister as they walked to the crowed. Everyone was there now. "Don't worry, Sis."  
  
Kagome was the first to approach Sara. A smile appeared on the hanyou wolf's face.  
  
"So, you're Kouga's woman?" Sara's smile grew as a blush appeared on the nodding girl's face. " You guy's mated yet?" She winked at Kagome.  
  
"I-I-" Kagome stuttered. Even the 'almighty' Kouga blushed at his sister's comment. Sara burst out laughing. 'The looks on their faces!! They're priceless!!'  
  
"Don't worry, woman." Sara patted Kagome on the shoulder and walked over to Sango. "And you are?"  
  
Sango held out her hand and Sara took it. " I am Sango, demon exterminator."  
  
Sara's gaze wondered down Sango's figure. Looking back at her eyes, Sara has determined to embarrass another.  
  
"Your boobs are almost as big as mine!!" Sara exclaimed as yet another girl went scarlet. That made three reds (Sango, Kagome, and Kouga) and three gigglers (Rebecca, Jarae, and Emma). Two Large grins were plastered on Miroku's and Yusuke's faces. Hiei, standing there, looked at Jarae. At the sight of her giggles, he smiled. Inuyasha did all he could not to make a fool of himself by laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well, Sango, you must be a pretty good demon killer to still be alive." Sara couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the monk's face.  
  
"You look like a monk!! What is a monk doing with a bunch of demons, a girl who is in love with a wolf demon, and some spirit detectives? Sounds like an interesting story."  
  
"Long story, not that important," Miroku replied. ' She's gorgeous...she's a demon, Miroku...but a very nice looking one...Miroku, don't you ask her.....I don't like her...good, you shouldn't...I LOVE HER!!!' before the voices in his head could protest any further, he took Sara's hand in his.  
  
Kagome and Sango exchanged a 'he-isnt-really-gonna-ask-her' look. Inuyasha was finding it extremely difficult not to laugh. 'He's gonna ask her!! Kouga isn't gonna like this..'  
  
He was right. Kouga's red face of embarrassment went to anger when he saw the lech touch his sister. What Miroku said didn't make the situation any better.  
  
"Sara, will you bare my children?"  
  
Yet another look was exchanged by the girls. 'He didn't just ask her that' the school girl thought. Sango's mouth hung open, 'he so just asked her that.' all others were on the floor laughing, or just standing there with very disturbed looks on their faces. Inuyasha was among those on the ground. He just couldn't hold it any longer. He rolled on his back like a little puppy, laughing his ass off. Kouga couldn't hold it in any longer, either.  
  
In lighting speed, he was seething behind the monk. Hit after hit was received by the lech, knocking him on the ground, unconscious. The battle ended; laughing had just about ceased (Inuyasha was still laughing); shock was still setting into all the faces around the fire.  
  
Sara bent down to where the limp figure of Miroku laid. "You're funny!" she said as he began recovering slightly. "But i wont bare your chil-" Sara grew silent. The monk's cursed hand as roaming and Kouga didn't like that at all. So, he sat on him.  
  
Sara looked at her brother, "Did he just touch my ass?!"  
  
Sango let out a long sigh. "Ah, yes, he did. If he wasn't stopped, he would've touched your-"  
  
"Well, then next time i will just have to return the compliment." Everyone fell *anime style ^_^*. Sara stood looking at Inuyasha, who was recovering.  
  
"You're just as perverted as he is!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Sara shrugged, "Wells, normally think about mating, right? Inuyasha nodded. "When you're the only female in a pack of 15, you need to have some friends. So, i decided to think like a guy!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed. 'This half breed might not me so bad to have around.'  
  
"Kouga said your name was Inuyasha. You're a demon, right?"  
  
"Um...I'm a half breed" He replied quietly.  
  
"Really?!" Sara said, half excited. She walked up to him. They're noses were almost touching before she spoke again. "Me Too." she whispered so soft that only Inuyasha could hear.  
  
~End of Chapter~ Once again Sara wrote this chapter but I will write the next one. So until next time. 


	11. A Confused And Sleepy Kitsune

Chapter Eleven  
  
~In Feudal-...OH YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS! ~  
  
"SLEEPY!!!!!!!!!" Rebecca suddenly yelled drawing the attention from the female wolf demon. Everyone looked at the annoyed kitsune. Sara walked up to the kitsune and hit her in the head.  
  
"Shut up, Rebecca!" Sara yelled at her. Everyone looked at the two. It was apparent that the two knew each other. Rebecca shook her head then looked at Sara.  
  
"Oh, hi Sara! When did you get here?" Rebecca confusingly asked her. Sara once again hit her on the head. Rebecca shook it off and walked over to Kouga.  
  
"Oh, hello! Who are you?" Rebecca asked stupidly.  
  
'How stupid is this girl?' Kouga thought to himself. Sara sighed and pulled Rebecca away from her brother to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself.  
  
"Rebecca, that's my brother Kouga. Remember? I told you about him before." Sara said slowly so that it would sink into her head. Rebecca thought for a second then nodded.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember! You told me that you had a brother that was really stupid and couldn't even defend himself.." Rebecca began. Suddenly, Sara put her hand over Rebecca's mouth. Sara nodded really fast and began to drag Rebecca to the other side of the campsite. Then she hit her once again in the head knocking Rebecca out once again.  
  
"That girl is going to never wake up again if people keep hitting her in the head." Yusuke pointed out. Sango agreed. Inuyasha and Kouga really weren't paying attention. They were both giving each other death glares. Kagome sighed at the scene.  
  
"So, Kouga, are you going to introduce everyone to me or are you that stupid that you can't even remember their names?" Sara jokingly asked her brother. Kouga scoffed then turned to his sister.  
  
"You already know mutt face and Kagome. The monk, I think, is Miroku and the demon slayer is Sango. That kitsune that Kagome is holding is Shippou. But I have no clue who the other five are." Kouga told his sister. Yusuke winked at Sara. Kouga saw that and glared at the spirit detective. Yusuke smiled at Kouga then went over to where Emma and the knocked out Rebecca were.  
  
"I can tell you who the three girls are but I don't know who the two boys are." Kagome told Sara. She was going to try to make friends with her since she was Kouga's sister and everything. Sara nodded.  
  
"You seem to already now Rebecca *Sara nods*. The one by the boy in the green is Emma Sparrow. And the one in the tree is Jarae Delacross. Emma is also a kitsune and I think that Jarae is a vampire." Kagome told her. Suddenly Rebecca woke up at the sound of her name.  
  
"What? Who? Where?" Rebecca mumbled to herself. Sara sighed as well as everyone else who actually showed any emotions. Rebecca smiled at the group of people standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, the fire apparition is Hiei and the boy in the green is Yusuke." Rebecca proudly told them. Everyone stared at her. Suddenly the sound of wolves howling filled the air. Kouga tensed up and then looked at Sara.  
  
"Are you coming or are you going to stay here with them?" Kouga asked his sister. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute-"Inuyasha began to yell at them.  
  
"I think I'll stay here if they don't mind. I mean you can handle the den without me, right? Anyways, I haven't seen Rebecca in ages so I need to catch up with her and I think I will get to know your woman a little better before I can agree that she is right for you." Sara told him. Kouga nodded and then in a tornado ran away to his den. Inuyasha glared at Sara for a second then disappeared into a nearby tree.  
  
"Well, it will be nice to get know Kouga's sister. I really didn't even know that he had a sister." Kagome told Sara. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that little bastard doesn't like to tell people that he has a hanyou for a sister. Who fucking cares?" Sara began to yell. Rebecca suddenly began to laugh.  
  
"Hey Sara! Rocky Mountain Oysters!" Rebecca managed to say to her before she began to laugh like crazy. Sara too then began to laugh. Everyone stared at the two and sweat dropped. This was going to be one weird group.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	12. Miroku, The Hentai Houshi

Chapter Twelve  
  
~DO I HAVE TO SAY IT EVERY TIME?!?! STILL IN FEUDAL JAPAN~  
  
"So when exactly are you going to tell us why you guys are here?" Sango asked the group of spirit detectives. Miroku had woken up and he and Yusuke were tending to Rebecca's head wounds. They both had a certain look in their eyes.  
  
"I don't think she should let them be so close." Kagome whispered to Sara. Sara nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, Emma, why don't you tell them why we're here?" Rebecca suggested. Suddenly, Miroku touched somewhere he wasn't supposed to. He touched Rebecca's boobs. Rebecca screamed and threw him over to Sara where he landed in her lap. Sara started laughing so hard that she fell backwards and Miroku went down with her. Suddenly he grabbed her boobs. Everyone stared as if waiting for the hanyou to beat him senseless. Instead, they were all surprised to see her grab his ass; even the lech himself. While he was still pondering what had happened, Sara stood up and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"So," Sara began as she trotted over to Kagome. "You got anything good to eat here? I am STARVED!!" she said between laughs.  
  
"Anyways, it all started when I, Jarae, and Rebecca first met. If you could actually believe it Rebecca wasn't always this stupid. So, Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World, sent for all three of us. At the time, Jarae was a notorious serial killer, trying to find the limit to her powers; Rebecca was just a wondering fox demon who could travel through the time eras; and I was a spirit detective long before I could remember." Emma began. Kagome looked confused.  
  
"Spirit Detective?" Kagome confusingly asked. Emma nodded.  
  
"Anyways, when we first met, of course, Jarae tried to kill of us all well she tried to kill Koenma the most but you get the idea. Ever since then we have became spirit detectives and then last year we met Yusuke and Hiei. They're also spirit detectives." Emma explained.  
  
"You didn't tell them about how powerful I am, Emma." Yusuke pointed out as put a band-aid on Rebecca's forehead. Sara laughed even louder when she saw that Rebecca had band-aids all over her head. Rebecca picked up a rock and threw it at her head. The rock hit but had no effect. She just kept laughing and laughing.  
  
"Hey, Sango, is this fire cat yours?" Rebecca asked and pointed to Kirara. Sango nodded. Rebecca picked up Kirara and began petting her.  
  
"She's cute. What's her name?" Rebecca once again asked. Yusuke put one final band-aid on Rebecca's head then backed a couple feet away from her, sitting now next to Emma. Miroku watched Rebecca. His eyes were watching as she sat her butt on the ground. A smile crept on his face.  
  
"Her name is Kirara." Sango said as she gave the lecherous monk a dirty look filled with disgust. Rebecca nodded and continued to pet Kirara.  
  
"Feh, why isn't those two saying anything?" Inuyasha asked directing it at Jarae and Hiei. Neither one of them answered but glared at him. The whole night they spent glaring at each other.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	13. Yet Another Flashback

~CHAPTER THIRTEEN~  
  
~ONCE AGAIN STILL IN FEUDAL JAPAN~  
  
~IN THE MORNING~  
  
"DAMN, I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!" Sara and Rebecca yelled as they both woke up. Their yells woke up the rest of the gang. Miroku and Yusuke were both tied to different trees before everyone had gone to sleep. Their hentai ways had gotten them both in trouble, for, the night before; they had both gone too far....  
  
~*~FLASHBACK!!~*~  
  
"Hey, Yusuke..." Miroku tapped him on the shoulder, while the girls talked about Kirara.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Yusuke said, stretching his arms behind his head.  
  
"I have a way to make this situation more enjoyable, PAINFULL mind you, but enjoyable." Miroku winked at the boy in green. Leaning in to listen, Yusuke's grin grew and grew with every word the houshi said. Finally, he nodded, agreeing on the plan.  
  
High in the trees, Jarae and Hiei were sitting, trying to ignore the people below them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, considering the strange meetings in the Feudal Era. In the shadows, however, were two figures, waiting to pounce on their prey.  
  
The lechers slowly began to climb through the leaves of the tree. They didn't get too far, however. Hiei took out his katana and hit them both over the head with the hilt. Down they fell, crashing on the forest floor, causing all heads to turn.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to react to the scene before him. The burst of laughter was enough to make Sango and Kagome walk over to the two boys on the ground. Rebecca and Sara were having their own fits of laughter.  
  
"What in the seven hells happened?" Sara asked between her laughter. Her eyes traveled up the tree. She jabbed Rebecca in the ribs and pointed up.  
  
Hiei and Jarae were sitting on the same branch. His katana was still in hand, and he jumped down, holding Jarae in the other. They landed next to the small crowd and Hiei let go of the vampire. The two hentais were now leaning against two separate trees, rubbing their wounds in agony.  
  
"Theses two," Hiei said in his calm voice "were trying to pull some, I assume, perverted prank when I hit them." Kagome and Sango looked at the loungers in disgust while the other two ladies were bursting out in laughter.  
  
"You....actually...thought..." Rebecca managed.  
  
"You could pull something...on Hiei's woman?" Sara finished for her. Jarae wasn't listening. She had pulled out a rope and tied the two defenseless males to the trees they were sitting by. After doing that she hit both youkai in the head.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
Yeah, this one was really short, I know. Oh, I would like to thank Sara, my co-writer, for writing the flashback. Sadly I only wrote the intro. Well until next time! 


	14. Rice Balls

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rebecca and Sara once again began to wail. Everyone stared at them. Kagome sighed and got up to get her bag. Sara and Rebecca watched her eagerly as Kagome searched through her bag for something to eat.  
  
"Here, have some rice balls." Kagome said as she gave a twelve pack of already made rice balls to them. Rebecca grabbed for them but Sara slammed her to the ground grabbing them. She ate one and Rebecca pulled the box of rice balls away from her then ate one. It continued like this until all of them were gone.  
  
"Got any more food?" Sara said as she ate any crumbs that were left in the box. Inuyasha himself was beginning to feel hungry. Nothing would have please him more then having ramen for breakfast. 'Mmmm....ramen...' he thought to himself, stopping as he noticed drool was dribbling down his chin.  
  
"You got any more ramen, Kagome?" He asked eagerness evident in his voice. Sara's eyes widened at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, hang on..." The school girl replied, digging in her bag. "Inuyasha, could you start the fire?"  
  
Sara sent a look Rebecca's way and they both grinned evilly. Together, they walked up to Inuyasha who was too preoccupied with the future invention of 'mat-chess' (matches) to notice the two. Once the fire was finally going, he tried to stand, but was on his face in the soot and ashes before he knew what was happening. Sara and Rebecca high-fived as they got seated on his back.  
  
Using his strength, Inuyasha over powered them both, standing up. His face was almost completely black. His golden eyes shone brightly against the dark face that was Inuyasha. The tips of his bangs were ash colored and he hastily used his fire rat hatari *i think* to wipe his face. When he looked behind him to look at what had become of the girls, he almost burst out laughing yet again.  
  
When he had stood up, the now untied houshi was walking behind him. The two girls were thrown against him and all three of them landed in a 'dog pile': Rebecca on top, Sara in the middle and a very happy Miroku underneath a certain hanyou's breasts. They were all intertwined and when Rebecca tried to get off of Sara, she went rolling down a small hill, leaving two hentais, one atop the other.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Sara wrote this one once again, who else could write something like this. Anyways I only wrote the first couple of paragraphs. So until next time! ^^ 


	15. Sara, The Other Hentai

Chapter Fifteen  
  
~ONCE AGAIN STILL IN FEUDAL JAPAN~  
  
'That group is so strange...' He thought as he gazed into the small white mirror. He watched as they all began to stir, awaken by the cries of food. "Kanna, i am going there. Make sure Kagura doesn't follow." 'She still thinks she can find my weakness.' Naraku was gone in a flash, leaving the pale girl dressed in a white kimono all by her lonesome.  
  
~*~  
  
Rebecca sat on her knees on the bottom of the small incline, looking up at the remaining pile of 'hentai' trash. Her face didn't fail to express her surprise and her amusement at the two above her.  
  
Miroku was alert and had a very mischievous grin plastered on his face. Sara was on top of him, but her right breast was in his face as she was close to unconsciousness: her head had hit a rock as she landed. The lech took it upon himself to get her attention. Thinking she was wide awake, he trailed his fingers up her sides.  
  
The wolf hanyou was finally regaining consciousness and moaned from the pain in her skull, not even noticing the roaming fingers. Miroku took the moan as a moan of pleasure, not pain. Taking this as a hint to continue, he casually placed his hand, almost entirely, around her left boob. His face held a smile, which Sara had felt against her chest and before she new what was happening, a certain houshi was groping her, gently. Out of pure revenge, she did the one thing she could think of with her head injury.  
  
Sara slid down so that she was face to face with him. 'My revenge begins now.' She lowered her head and softly graced his lips with hers, taking his head in her palms. Miroku let out a low moan of pleasure. In one swift movement, she raised her head and hit the monk in the head with a rock. While he was complaining over the pain, Sara tied his hands behind her back, listening to the contagious laughter of her dear friend youkai.  
  
Her revenge was cut short and she sat, straddling his hips. Sara shuddered. An evil aura was approaching.  
  
~*~  
  
The white fur was covering his true appearance as he entered the clearing. The inu hanyou was finally recognizing the stench of Naraku. He turned to look into the mask of the baboon pellet that was the trademark of this evil hanyou.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
~*~  
  
*Sara* bum bum BUM!!! (Voice of movie preview guy) what will happen!! What is Naraku doing here, of all places?? Will Rebecca ever stop laughing?? Is this voice really annoying?? Do you want to have any hentai moments in this- --gets bashed over the headgets hit again gets punched  
  
*Sara* if they don't want it then they can say so. But it's your entire fault anyway... you were the one who hired a hentai for a co-writer....  
  
*silence*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter written by Sara Harkness, the Hentai 


	16. Naraku

Hello! This is Becca speaking and I am BACK!  
  
Sara: So did anyone say that they wanted any hentai?  
  
Becca: ^^; No and I don't think anybody will. ^^ So are ya going to help me write this chapter or not?  
  
Sara: *sulks in a corner* I guess so. Where did we leave off?  
  
Becca:*thinks* I think where they first noticed Naraku....  
  
Sara: *cheers up* Okay! Let's get to work! *spits in hands and rubs them together*  
  
Becca: ^^; You need help..  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The white fur was covering his true appearance as he entered the clearing. The inu hanyou was finally recognizing the stench of Naraku. He turned to look into the mask of the baboon pellet that was the trademark of this evil hanyou.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha instantly grabbed the hilt of his sword, making sure that if a battle was to be fought, it was there with him. As he stepped out in front of the group, the other members got ready for any thing: Sango readied her boomerang; Hiei and Jarae climbed out of the tree; Rebecca's laughing ceased (she saw the seriousness of the situation...what a change in character); Kagome grabbed her bow and slung the quiver on her shoulder. Lastly, Sara had stood, growling at the evil aura being given off of the...'baboon?' she thought. Miroku took his place beside her, his staff out before him.  
  
Naraku glanced at the people ahead of him, getting ready for a fight. He noticed someone that made him feel the way only one had before...love, perhaps? Onigumo's heart still rang true in his heart, faint, but it was surely there. Kikyo was the only one that ever made him feel as if he were truly in love. Now, there before him stood a fox demon, her brown hair flowing behind her. His heart skipped a beat. Naraku tried to shake it off, but the demon capture his heart, and he had to have her.  
  
"Naraku!!" Inuyasha screamed. What do you want here?" 'This is weird...' he thought. 'Normally we find him.'  
  
"I must say, your group has grown..." Naraku began, a smile growing on his hidden mouth as he stared at the fox demon.  
  
"Cut the shit Naraku! What in the seven hells are you doing here?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed by his stench.  
  
Before Naraku had the chance to answer, Emma walked just ahead of Inuyasha, glaring at the hanyou. This was one of the first times this demon had done anything. Inuyasha looked at her, expecting an explanation, but was only met with horror. A long, thin sting flowed from the back of her neck to Naraku.  
  
"Shit..." he said, realizing what was happening. Tetsusaiga was drawn. The transformation complete in an instant; its tip just at Emma's neck. "Girl..."  
  
An evil smirk played across her face; she ran at Inuyasha, carefully moving from his blade. With barely any time to react, Inuyasha sidestepped, avoiding the swipe of her claws. "WOMAN!!!" he cried, avoiding another blow.  
  
'Kill him; kill Inuyasha and the one with the jewel shards.' Emma's head filled with the words. Her gaze turned from Inuyasha to Kagome. The smirk turned into a grin filled with unknown hatred. Emma lunged at Kagome.  
  
As she watched her death fly towards her face, Kagome screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
*Sara* bum bum BUM!!! (voice of movie preview guy) what will happen!! What is Naraku doing to Emma??? Will Inuyasha be able to save the group and the shards they have worked so hard to collect?? Is this voice really annoying?? Do you want to have any hentai moments in this---gets bashed over the headgets hit again gets punched  
  
*Sara* if they don't want it then they can say so. But it's your entire fault anyway... you were the one who hired a hentai for a co-writer....  
  
*silence* ~ This chapter was mostly written by Sara but I gave her most of the ideas. Oh and if you want to read Sara's new fanfic check out her story under the pen name Inu Faceness. So until the next chapter! 


	17. Hunger

'Kill him; kill Inuyasha and the one with the jewel shards.' Emma's head filled with the words. Her gaze turned from Inuyasha to Kagome. The smirk turned into a grin filled with unknown hatred. Emma lunged at Kagome.  
  
As she watched her death fly towards her face, Kagome screamed.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
~STILL in feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha turned just in time to see Emma try to kill Kagome with her claws.  
  
..hungry...hungry.....hungry...so hungry....must eat something..hungry.....so hungry....now I'm bored....hungry..and bored.....deadly combination... Must do something......  
  
I'll post the real chapter soon I just was bored. Gomen. ^^ 


	18. The Unexpected Explosion

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty  
  
Ello! Welcome back to my dumbass fan fic! Sorry about not updating in a while! I got grounded at the beginning of February because I got two Cs on my progress report (do other schools have those or is that just what our school does?). Anyways, I just want to tell you ahead that this chapter exactly have some humor. I know that some of the characters will be out of character but who cares? If you do, please don't read this then flame me. But if you do read this cause you don't care and you flame me, I'll be happy because you took the time to exactly read it. NOW TO THE FAN FIC!  
  
~Chapter ......Begins (can't remember what chapter number this is)~  
  
Kagome screamed as Emma lept towards her with her claws ready to attack. Inuyasha watched in horror as Emma began to get closer to Kagome. Surprisingly (to some people), Sara, Jarae, Rebecca, and Hiei just watched with amusement. Naraku smirked seeing that his plan was about to work.  
  
"DIE!!!!!" Emma yelled evilly. Kagome froze in surprise and horror then suddenly........*big huge fart*..........Kagome farted (told ya it was gonna be humorous). Emma stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground landing on her feet. Everyone turned and looked at Kagome who was blushing imensly. Inuyasha stared at her while he placed Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. Instantly after the fart, Sara and Rebecca fell to the ground rolling back and forth while laughing insanely.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS!" Sara and Rebecca laughed as they continued to roll on the ground. Naraku shook his head slowly as he began to disappear into the forest. Emma followed him and then the two were gone from sight. Even little Shippou stared at Kagome in disbelief. He shook his head as well and jumped up to Rebecca's shoulder as she and Sara stood up but they continued to laugh only now it was a little quieter. Soon, the little kitsune was asleep in Rebecca's arms. The next thing that Kagome knew was that she was standing by herself in the forest. Sara had dragged Inuyasha away while the rest walked away.  
  
"Okay, that's not what you see everyday." Yusuke said as they walked. Suddenly, Hiei and Jarae stopped with Yusuke. The rest stopped and looked back at them.  
  
"We're going to go find Botan. We've had enough of this fucking place." Jarae said coldly as the three of them began to walk off towards the north. Sango sighed.  
  
"I guess we shouldn't have left Kagome there by herself. Naraku might go back and kill her. Let's go back and get her." Sango suggested. Mirkou nodded in agreement. Sara let go of Inuyasha and he dropped to the ground. She and Rebecca glared at Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Sorry but we're not going back to get Kagome." Rebecca told them coldly. Sara nodded in agreement. Inuyasha didn't say anything because he was either in shock or he was in such amsuement that he was laughing inside so much that he was going to explode (wow that was one long sentence).  
  
"If we're going to defeat Naraku and recover the whole Shikon Jewel, we need to leave Kagome out of this." Sara told them in a serious tone. Sango gasped then glared at the two.  
  
"How can you say that!? We need Kagome to help us!! She's has the power to see the shards and can purify them as well plus she has her miko powers!!" Sango yelled at the two. Miroku took a couple of steps. This is going to be ugly, he thought to himself. Rebecca scoffed and shifted Shippou so that he was only lying on her left arm then punched Sango in the face. (Sorry about that Inu Faceness. I know that you probably wanted you to do that but I did as well. And I always put myself before anyone else, hints why some people say I'm a bad influence. ^^)  
  
"No! We said we don't need Kagome! We can do this on our own! Me and Sara have all those powers and more! We're stronger than Kagome! There's no reason to keep her with us! She needs to go back to her own time!" Rebecca yelled at Sango. Sango put her hand over the spot where Rebecca had punched her.  
  
"We won't stop you from going to her but if you think that you will rejoin our group, you're wrong! Go ahead go get your wimpy ass miko that doesn't even know how to control her powers all the way! Some help she will be! Go!" Sara yelled at them then scoffed. Sango turned to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Help me!" Sango pleaded. Miroku walked back over to Sango and gave them a serious look. Sara and Rebecca looked at the monk waiting for his lame explanation or excuse or which ever bull shit he was going to tell them.  
  
"Even if you guys are stronger than Kagome and have all of her powers, that doesn't mean that we shouldn't go get her. She is our friend." Miroku tried to reason with them. Sara and Rebecca both scoffed and glared at them.  
  
"If you're her friend, then how come you let her get into so many situations that could have gotten her killed?!? Answer that!!! If you were her real friend you would go get her and take her back to her time making sure that she never comes back!!!" Rebecca yelled back as Sara grabbed a hold of Inuyasha by the collar of his haori and the two began to walk away towards the west with Sara dragging the silent Inuyasha and Rebecca carrying the sleeping Shippou. After awhile of traveling in silence Rebecca turned to Sara.  
  
"Oi, Sara, what's up with Inu? He hasn't even said a word." Rebecca asked her then looked at the hanyou that Sara was dragging behind her. Sara sighed then shrugged.  
  
"Sigh. I don't know. He's either in shock or..........I don't know what the other option is but I don't think he's in shock. What are you going to do with that kitsune?" Sara asked back. Rebecca turned her gaze from the inu hanyou to the kitsune in her arms.  
  
"I guess I have to tell him what happened then see if he's gonna stay with us or go looking for Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Sigh. Either way it doesn't matter to me." Rebecca said to her friend. They traveled once again in silence until they reached another clearing in the forest. They decided to stop for the night since it had gotten almost so dark that they could have sworn that it was a new moon. Luckily for Inuyasha, it was not.  
  
"Maybe, he'll talk if we give him some ramen. What kind do you think he eats?" Rebecca asked as she put Shippou down on the ground and sat down next to him. She then pulled out a small bag out of nowhere and began to look through it.  
  
"CHICKEN!" Sara said happily. Rebecca looked back at her and shook her head. She then gave Sara a looked then sighed. What an idiot, she thought to herself.  
  
"No, Sara, that's the flavor you like. Now, I have beef and chicken. So which one?" Rebecca asked as she held up four packages of ramen, two beef and two chicken. Sara smiled happily.  
  
"CHICKEN!" Sara once again replied happily. Rebecca sighed then slowly nodded. Smiled and nod. Smile and nod, Rebecca thought to herself as she smiled nervously at Sara. Then an idea popped into her head and she sighed. (Yes, Sara, I CAN think so shut up. Remember: HieiKitty is Rebecca and Inu Faceness is Sara. Don't forget to read Inu Faceness' fanfics as well! There, happy now, Sara? *Sara standing in the background nodding and smiling triumph* Sigh. And I wonder why I'm friends with her. Oh, yeah! She's weird as me and maybe even more so! ^^)  
  
"Fine, only if you go get some firewood and get the fire started. Agreed?" Rebecca asked. Sara happily nodded and let go of Inuyasha's collar letting him drop to a sitting position. She then disappeared into the surrounding forest. Rebecca sighed and went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Freak." Rebecca said as she shook her head. Instantly, Sara returned with her arms filled with sticks and logs glaring at Rebecca.  
  
"I heard that." Sara simply yet kinda coldly told her as she dropped the wood in the middle of the clearing. Rebecca smiled jokingly at her.  
  
"I hope you did." Rebecca said then stuck out her tongue. Sara started a campfire and dragged Inuyasha over to it. Rebecca picked up Shippou and placed him beside Inuyasha. She then handed Sara the two packages of chicken flavored ramen.  
  
"Since you and Inu are gonna eat that fucking nasty stuff, you gotta cook it. I'll cook mine for me and Shippou." Rebecca said as she pulled out a pot from her bag. Sara nodded and grabbed the pot hanging it over the camp fire then gave Rebecca a look.  
  
"How the hell do you get all this fucking stuff into that fucking little bag?" Sara asked as she began to cook the two packages of chicken flavored ramen in the pot that Rebecca had pulled out. Rebecca smiled and laughed while closing it.  
  
"Now, that's a secret!" Rebecca happily said to her. Sara shook her head and sighed. What a complete idiot, Sara thought to herself. Rebecca looked at Sara then her look turned to a glare.  
  
"You just called me an idiot, didn't you? Didn't you?!?!" Rebecca angrily asked Sara (wow spilt personalities! Talking about both Rebecca and Sara.) Sara laughed silently as she walked over to the silent inu hanyou. She then placed a bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of him. Sara and Rebecca grew quiet and watched the hanyou.  
  
"Look, his nose is moving!" Rebecca said to Sara as she pointed at Inuyasha's nose which was indeed moving as the inu hanyou began to sniff the air around him without moving that is with the exception of his nose. Suddenly, Inuyasha broke through his trance and instantly began to eat the ramen that Sara had placed in front of him.  
  
"Wow, that didn't take long." Sara said in a sarcastic voice. It only took about a minute for Inuyasha to finish his ramen. During that period, Sara had begun to eat hers only slower and Rebecca had begun to cook hers and Shippou's. Inuyasha instantly dropped the bowl to the ground as soon as he was finished. He then took the chance to look around the campsite. The only ones there were him, Sara, Rebecca, and the sleeping Shippou. Suddenly, Inuyasha's right eye began to twitch.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT WENCH?!?!" ~End of Chapter~  
  
Wow, that was a pretty interesting chapter. It does bring up a point though. If they really cared about Kagome's safety then why don't they just push her down the well and make sure that she never comes back? Anyways if you like the chapter please review. If you didn't like it please review and I promise that I won't get mad at you if you tell me what I did wrong or what you didn't like. My counselor said that I had anger problem so I'm going to prove her wrong. SO TAKE THAT STUPID FAMILY COUNSLER! HAHAHA!  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! ^^ 


	19. Kagome Left Behind

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty  
  
Thanks to all of you for actually reviewed! ^^ You guys make me feel so special! *sniffle* Anyways the next two chapters will be full of surprises, people making fun of other people, more surprises, kidnappings, and yet more surprises! So, get ready for two hilarious and/or interesting chapters that I have written yet! ^^  
  
Inu Faceness: Oh, thanks, Sara! You stupid baka! Giving away one of the chapters! Damn you! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
~Chapter (insert chapter number here) ~  
  
"Wow, that didn't take long." Sara said in a sarcastic voice. It only took about a minute for Inuyasha to finish his ramen. During that period, Sara had begun to eat hers only slower and Rebecca had begun to cook hers and Shippou's. Inuyasha instantly dropped the bowl to the ground as soon as he was finished. He then took the chance to look around the campsite. The only ones there were him, Sara, Rebecca, and the sleeping Shippou. Suddenly, Inuyasha's right eye began to twitch.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT WENCH?!?!" Inuyasha bellowed loudly. Rebecca and Sara stared at him for a second then began to laugh insanely. Shippou had heard the angry hanyou and had awoken. He looked at the two girls then at the angry inu hanyou.  
  
"Where IS Kagome?" The young kitsune asked the older one as he climbed into her lap. Rebecca stopped laughing and looked at the kit in her lap. She smiled at him then gave Sara a look. Sara got want she was trying to tell her so she stood up grabbing the collar of Inuyasha's haori.  
  
"Come on, you. We got something to discuss." Sara said as she dragged the reluctant hanyou into the surrounding forest. Rebecca laughed and Shippou giggled at the sight of the hanyou being bossed around by the ookami hanyou. After they disappeared from sight, Shippou looked up at the kitsune whose lap he was in. She laughed a little bit more than smiled down at Shippou.  
  
"Shippou, you got something to decide between some things. We just left Miroku, Sango, and Kagome by themselves. They won't be able to help us find the rest of the jewel shards and kill Naraku. I know how much you like Kagome and the others but I also know that you want to help Inuyasha as much as Kagome. Here's what you got to decide between, you need to decide if you want to go back to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku or if you want to stay with me, Sara, and Inuyasha, if he decides to stay with us as well, which will probably happen because I think Sara has something for him and if she does she won't let him tell her that he's going back to Kagome." Rebecca told the young kitsune. She sighed then smiled.  
  
"She's just like that. She's arrogant and has a spilt personality. I do too but it's not that serious (TAKE THAT FAMILY COUNSLER! ^^)" Rebecca said making Shippou laugh. She sighed once again and looked down at the kit.  
  
"So, what will you do? Are you gonna stay with us or go back? Sara's asking Inuyasha the same question. What ever you pick, we won't be mad. In fact, if you decide if you want to go back to the others, I will take you back myself. So?" Rebecca asked the kit waiting for his reply. Shippou thought about it for a while then curled himself in her lap and looked up at her.  
  
"I think I'll stay here with you guys."  
  
(Yeah, I know it was a little mushy but who care? Some people like that. Anyways, I wanted to show that Rebecca has many personalities as well as Sara but Sara's are more serious. Damn her with her damn too many personalities. One minute she's all happy then the next you're running for your life cause you ate her food.......anyways back to the fic!)  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Come on, you. We got something to discuss." Sara said as she dragged the reluctant hanyou into the surrounding forest. She dragged him into they were about ten yards from the clearing Rebecca and Shippou were in. Sara laughed as she let go of the collar and sat down on a nearby rock. She smiled at Inuyasha then continued to laugh. Inuyasha stood up quickly placing his arms inside his sleeves of his haori.  
  
"What the hell that for? And where the hell is that wench?" Inuyasha coolly asked Sara. Sara gave him a look then smiled slyly.  
  
"I'm surprised that you don't call her 'bitch' instead of 'wench'." Sara told him jokingly. (For those who don't know what bitch means for inus, ookamis, and I think kitsunes as well, bitch is what the males call their females that they have claimed without actually leaving their mark on them. There I hope I cleared that up and if I am wrong, I apologized.) Sara began to laugh her head off once she saw the face that Inuyasha made. Inuyasha was slightly blushing and now was glaring at her.  
  
"You should see your face! It's so hilarious!" Sara told him while laughing. Inuyasha stopped blushing but continued to glare at her. Suddenly, he leapt at her knocking her to the ground. It was a sight to see. Sara was on her back laughing with a blushing Inuyasha on top of her glaring at the ookami hanyou he was sitting on top of (I'm sorry but did that sentence sound repetitive? Yes, I can use big words like that.)  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, I didn't know you felt this way about me." Sara joked while she continued to laugh. Inuyasha face turned even redder as he noticed the position the two were in. He was about to yelled at her in his defense when he was interrupted by a female clearing her throat. The two hanyous turned their heads to see Rebecca with Shippou in her arms standing there smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Rebecca asked then began to laugh. The kitsune in her arms smiled at the two hanyous on the ground. Inuyasha instantly stood up and went back to the camp site. Sara slowly stood up and faced Rebecca glaring at her.  
  
"Yeah! You did! I was going to see if I could get him even more embarrassed!" Sara yelled at her kitsune friend. Rebecca just laughed and let go of Shippou. Shippou stared at the two for a second then followed Inuyasha back to the camp site.  
  
"Are you sure it was that or were you two planning on doing something?" Rebecca slyly asked her friend then continued to laugh at her. Sara stopped glaring at her then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. We were planning on doing something that isn't for your eyes." Sara told her sarcastically. Rebecca stopped laughing and stared at her then smiled.  
  
"I think you're trying to be sarcastic but something in your voice makes me think that you also wanted what I had intended." Rebecca said then turned and ran for her life. Good thing for her too. As soon as that had come out of Rebecca's mouth, Sara began to chase her trying to kill her for saying it.  
  
"Inuyasha, is Kagome going to be okay without us?" Shippou asked the inu hanyou concernly. The two were sitting at the camp site. Inuyasha had found Sara uneaten ramen and began to eat it. Inuyasha gave a slight nod. They two went back to their silence when it was disturbed by two girls arguing.  
  
"Just admit it! You're in love with him! It was love at first sight!" Rebecca yelled as she ran into the clearing where Inuyasha and Shippou were. Sara was close behind her. Suddenly, they both stopped looking towards the south with the nose sniffing the air. Sara smiled as she saw a wind tornado come in view. It stopped in front of the four and Shippou quickly jumped into Rebecca's arms while Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. It front of them stood....  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
There, finally finished it. I had fun writing it. I think it's quite interesting. Sorry, Sara but I had to do that to you even though I could see that happen in real life. ^^ Don't worry nothing going to happen to Kouga. And to answer any question that you may have, Emma, Jarae, Yusuke, and Hiei will reappear later in the story but just not at the moment. Please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! 


	20. The Bastard Who Ate Sara's Ramen

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Thursday, March 18, 2004  
  
Hello, everybody! Thank you so much for reading all these idiotic chapters! I'm celebrating today cause this is my twentieth chapter! I've never stayed with a fan fic for this long! I'm so happy! *sniffle* Anyways, I like to say thanks to all who reviewed! Oh and every Thursday will now be Pick-on-Sara day! Happy Pick-on-Sara day, everybody!  
  
~Chapter Twenty!!!!!! (Everyone rejoice!)~  
  
"Kouga!" Sara said happily as she smiled at her older half brother. Kuga smiled back at her then began to search the clearing with his eyes. When he saw that Kagome was no longer with them, he turned to Inuyasha and glared at him.  
  
"What did you do this time mutt-face? Where's my woman?" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha scoffed then smirked.  
  
"Even you can see that she isn't here or are you that dense? (gasp! poor Kouga-chan!)" Inuyasha asked him in his superior tone. Shippou got out of Rebecca's arms and to Inuyasha's shoulder nodding in agreement. Rebecca began to laugh knowing there was going to be a verbal fight between the two. Even though she wanted to see the two fight, Sara reluctantly stood between the two.  
  
"As much as I would like to see you two fight, and I do, I think we owe Kouga an explanation." Sara told them. Inuyasha gave her a look then placed Tetsusaiga back into its stealth and sat back down and continued to eat Sara's ramen. Rebecca glared at Sara.  
  
"Damn you, Sara. You take the fun out of everything." Rebecca said angrily then sat down opposite of Inuyasha. She and Shippou then began to eat their own ramen (yum.....beef flavored ramen.....yum). Sara laughed silently at her friend then turned to Kouga.  
  
"Kagome's not traveling with us anymore because it's too dangerous if she does....not that we care or anything...that bitch can rot in hell for all I care.....anyways, so we left to her with Miroku and Sango. We're going to find the rest of the shards then we're going to defeat Naraku. The good news is that we don't need Kagome to do any of that stuff cause me and Rebecca can both see the shards and Inuyasha can easily defeat Naraku, so we don't need her." Sara explained to her half brother. Suddenly, Inuyasha let out of medium sized burp making everyone look at him. That's when Sara found out that he had eaten her ramen.  
  
"INU! YOU ATE MY RAMEN! YOU BASTARD!" Sara yelled angrily as she leapt at him and tackled him. Rebecca instantly stood up with Shippou on her shoulder and stood beside Kouga. Sara began to wrestle with the inu hanyou. Then she did something that surprised them all. Sara it Inuyasha on one of his ears (poor Inu-chan). Inuyasha yelped quickly in pain then threw Sara off of him. She flew through the air turning so that she landed on her feet beside Rebecca, Shippou, and Kouga.  
  
"THAT BASTARD THINKS THAT HE CAN GET AWAY WITH EATING MY RAMEN, HE BETTER THINK AGAIN!" Sara sneered (told ya, split personalities). She ran back over to Inuyasha and once again tackled him. Rebecca laughed insanely at her ookami hanyou friend. Inuyasha pinned her to the ground and glared at her. Sara glared back at him.  
  
"Inu, get the hell off of me and let me kill you for eating my ramen!" Sara yelled at him. Inuyasha let go of her arms really quickly and pinched that place on your neck, you know if someone pinches it you automatically fall asleep. Well that's what Inuyasha did to Sara. Once she passed out, Inuyasha let go of her and stood up. Rebecca continued to laugh and Shippou joined her. Kouga was staring at him. Rebecca sighed and stopped laughing while Shippou continued to laugh but quietly. Rebecca turned to Sara's half brother.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you. She's your half sister. (Diss!) Anyways, I guess we're staying here for tonight then were going to look for the jewel shards. You can stay if you like but that would mean you might have to witness that again." Rebecca told him then laughed to herself. It would be amusing to see that again, she thought to herself.  
  
"No thanks. If you see Kagome tell her I'll be waiting for her." Kouga told her then disappeared in his wind tornado thingy. Rebecca watched him as he left while Shippou had left her shoulder and was over by Sara poking at her face.  
  
"Rebecca-chan, is she going to be alright?" Shippou concernly asked as he continued to poke Sara in the face seeing if she would react. Rebecca smiled at the young kitsune and nodded.  
  
"Of course she will! She's too stubborn to stay passed out too long. In fact, she should awake in 5........4......3.........2.........1........now." Rebecca said as Sara sat straight up and looked around her. She glared at Inuyasha and was about to attack again when Rebecca grabbed a hold of her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down. Even though it would be amusing to see that again, it would get boring really fast. So, let's go to the hot springs we passed on our way here." Rebecca suggested to her friend. Sara stood up and nodded then sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll go but Inu will pay for that though." Sara told her then began to walk off into the forest. Rebecca sighed and then turned to the inu hanyou and the young kitsune.  
  
"You two stay here. Don't let us see you two close to the hot springs or Sara might kill you or I might even do it myself." Rebecca said to them then walked into the forest following the direction of where Sara took off in. When Rebecca arrived at the hot springs, Sara was already there and was beginning to strip. Rebecca followed her example only after she took off her clothes she folded them neatly while Sara just threw them on the ground. The hot springs they were at was about a mile away from where they had the camp site.  
  
"Ah..." Both girls said as they lowered themselves into the hot springs. While they relaxed they didn't seemed to realize that the wind had died down taking their only way to get home away (they sniff the air to locate things..Duh they're dogs and foxes and that's what they do!). After about an hour the two got out and got dressed. Sara finished first and put her nose in the air trying to locate the others. She then slammed her foot into the ground making a small crater.  
  
"Shit! How can we have not noticed!?!" Sara yelled at herself angrily. Rebecca looked at her as she tried to put on one of her socks while standing up.  
  
"What's up, Sara? What's with the yelling?" Rebecca asked not knowing what was happening. Sara quickly turned around and glared at her. Rebecca, surprised, fell to the ground with her sock only half way on.  
  
"The wind is gone! There's no way to get back to the camp site now!" Sara yelled at her kitsune friend. Rebecca stared at her then turned her attention on her socks and shoes. When she finally had her shoes and socks on, she stood up and faced Sara.  
  
"No problem. We just wonder around until we find where the camp site is. See? No problem." Rebecca told the ookami hanyou. Sara glared at her then sighed. She looked up at the midnight sky and placed her arms behind her head.  
  
"I guess you're right, your stupidness. The only things we can do is wait here until the wind picks up again or wonder through the forest looking for the camp site. Lets go (she has no patience!)." Sara told Rebecca then began to walk in a random direction. Rebecca sighed and walked after her. They both did not know that they were walking straight into the territory of the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Dun dun dun!!!!!! Oh, finally next chapter Sesshy will finally make his debut in this fan fic! ^^ SESSHY-CHAN AND HIEI-CHAN ARE THE BEST! SOME PEOPLE SAY I'M OBSESSED WITH THEM BUT I THINK NOT!!! NOPE, I'M NOT OBSESSED! Anyways, please REVIEW!  
  
Oh one last thing please vote for the pairings:  
  
1)Sara/Inuyasha 2)Sara/Sesshomaru 3)Rebecca/Kouga 4)Rebecca/Sesshomaru  
  
The pairings can't be Sara/Kouga cause they're siblings and it can't be Rebecca/Inuyasha because Sara probably wouldn't let me and Inuyasha hates me so that doesn't work out. Anyways PLEASE review and vote! Please let me know by the .....Lets see........the twenty-fifth chapter....I guess. ^^ Anyways REVIEW AND VOTE! 


	21. Just Walk Away, Why Don't You?

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Thursday, March 18, 2004  
  
GO ME! OH YEAH! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! *clears throat* Anyways, Happy Pick-on-Sara Day! Here, I just wanted to say this just to get Sara mad, it's not fair! She's only nine days older than me and yet she's about three inches or more taller than me! Do you think that's fair? I don't! Yes, Sara's birthday was on Monday just to let you know while mine is next Wednesday! YAY! Anyways, read this chapter and review! Oh, and thanks to all whom have review for this whole story! You guys make me so happy!.......even though most of you are Sara. *waves to Sara* HI SARA! WHAT'S UP? *Sara stares at her then walks off* I think she's kinda mad at me cause she said that I made her sound like a bitch or something like that. Anyways, on to the fic!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
"So, do you think that we're going in the right direction?" Rebecca asked the now silent Sara. Sara hadn't said a word since they had left the hot springs. They had been walking for hours and now the sun was beginning to rise. Sara stopped when she heard Rebecca's question. Rebecca stopped as well when Sara stopped.  
  
"Sigh. I don't know. It's possible that we've been going in the wrong direction the whole time. Oh well, the best we can do is to continue until we reach the end of the forest then we'll know for sure." Sara said without emotion. Rebecca looked at her friend who wasn't acting like herself.  
  
"But I do know this, I'M HUNGRY!" Sara said happily and Rebecca sweat dropped. I guess she's back to normal, well as normal as she can get, Rebecca thought to herself then sighed. The two began to walk again talking about the most stupid stuff too. For example, which was better Dr. Pepper or Coke? (Personally I prefer Dr. Pepper while Sara likes Coke. Coke is so gross. YUCK!) Suddenly, Rebecca was thrown into a tree. Sara quickly turned around and saw it. Rebecca had just got attacked by a stupid plant youkai and it had Rebecca tied to a tree.  
  
"Sara! Get this fucking thing off of me and get me down!" Rebecca yelled angrily. She let out a yelp in pain as the vines that tied her to the tree tighten. Sara began to go towards her when the youkai got in between the two friends. It smiled evilly at her.  
  
"Heh, you must be the ookami hanyou that related to Kouga. You hanyous disgust me." The youkai sneered at Sara and she just scoffed and turned her head so she couldn't see him.  
  
"HEY! I'm not a hanyou so why did ya tie me to some stupid tree? Hey, answer me!" Rebecca yelled at the youkai. (Heh, this reminds me of the InuYasha episode Kagome's Voice and Kikyou's Kiss. Don't ask why.) Sara chuckled and drew the katana that was at her waist.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Rebecca. I'll get you down as soon as I'm done with this pansy ass plant." Sara said directing the last insult towards the youkai.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Where are Rebecca-chan and Sara-chan?" Shippou innocently asked Inuyasha who looked like he was asleep. When the two girls had left, he ate the rest of the ramen including Rebecca's and Shippou's then leaned against a nearby tree while sitting and closed his eyes. Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Who cares? They probably got lost when they were coming back. What can you expect from an ookami hanyou and a kitsune?" Inuyasha told Shippou. Shippou glared at him.  
  
"You do know that I'm kitsune right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
~Back to the worthless ookami hanyou and kitsune~  
  
Sara had quickly defeated the plant youkai but Rebecca was still tied to the tree yelling and now it looked like she was pissed.  
  
"Why'd you'd do that?!? I wanted to kill the pansy! Anyways, get me the fuck down from here!" Rebecca began to yell at Sara. Sara turned and glared at her. She smiled then threw a rock at Rebecca's head which hit her directly in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Calm down, I coming." Sara said with a sigh then began to walk towards her kitsune friend. Rebecca glared at her until she was about two feet from her then burst into laughter. As soon as Sara got two feet away from Rebecca, the vines that bound Rebecca to the tree lit up and Sara was thrown away from Rebecca. Rebecca laughed as Sara picked herself up from the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sara asked as she rubbed the back of her head. Rebecca laughed a little bit longer then stopped and glared at her.  
  
"That pansy must have put a stupid shield around me so that hanyous can't get me down. Damn that pansy!" Rebecca yelled angrily at the dead youkai in front of her. Sara took in what she said then began to laugh and Rebecca glared at her.  
  
"Well, since I won't be able to get you down, I think I'm gonna go back to the hot springs and relax." Sara told her as she began to walk away. Rebecca panicked for a second then was filled with rage.  
  
"SARA! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE! HEY DON'T START WALKING FASTER! DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE HOT SPRINGS! SARA!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Rebecca yelled as Sara disappeared into the forest. Rebecca groaned when she knew that her friend had left her. She was tied to a stupid tree and her claws, the only way she could release herself, were under the vines and she couldn't get them free. Rebecca tried to move but was unsuccessful. A growl began in her throat.  
  
"SARA!!!!!!" Sara heard Rebecca yell her name as she walked away from Rebecca was. She wasn't going to leave her there forever just for the time being. Sara smiled as she walked a mile away from her friend. The sun had raised some more while she walked and now it looked like it was about nine o'clock. Sara stopped walking and turned around then sighed.  
  
"I guess I should go back and see if I can do anything. She better pay me back." Sara said to herself. Suddenly, a doragon youkai jumped down on Sara tackling her to the ground. Sara easily threw it to the ground and stood up.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Sara asked as ten more doragon youkai showed up. She scoffed and smirked as she held up one of her hands that began to glow.  
  
"This should be really easy." Sara said as she began to charge at the ten doragon youkai. Suddenly as she was about to attack, the glow that surrounded her hand disappeared. Sara stopped abruptly and stared down at her hand.  
  
"Oh, shit." Is all that she said before the ten doragon youkai tackled her.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
I was gonna write more but Sara kept bugging me to update so I guess next chapter Sesshy will make his debut and we'll see what will happen to Sara and Rebecca! Don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
-HieiKitty  
  
-The jellyfish will become you 


	22. Random Singing And Compromising

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on March 21, 2004  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Sephiroth12285: Thank you for reviewing! Keep reading this; it will start getting even funnier and interesting.  
  
Inu Faceness: Hey, Sara! Thanks for reviewing! And yes you are worthless! And no Sesshy will not save me cause we haven't met in this fic before. Update soon!  
  
Kawaii-Baka14: I'm glad Sara told ya to read this! You should thank Sara. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading this fic.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to all whom have reviewed! The last chapter was cut short because of Sara who wanted me to update because she was tired of the long wait. See? I told ya that she didn't have any patience. *shakes head then sighs* Anyways, this chapter should have Sesshy's debut and the outcomes of Sara and Rebecca. Poor me, tied to a tree. It's a good thing that a certain guy who says he's a vampire isn't there. *looks around the room for Zach then smiles* Good, he isn't here either. If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry. It's nothing important. Anyways, only four more days until my birthday and I'll be fifteen. You want to know something? Sara and I are the same age but she's older than me by only nine days. My birthday is on March 24th while hers is on March 15. And she's way taller than me too! It's not fair. Oh, well. *sighs* Lets get on with the fic before everyone gets mad at me.  
  
~Chapter Twenty Two~  
  
"Shit." Sara said before the ten doragon youkai tackled her to the ground. To explain things to some people *glances at Sara, the real one not the one in the fic* Sara's hand was glowing because she was about to use an attack like Sesshomaru's.  
  
~Meanwhile, where the idiotic kitsune was tied to a tree~  
  
It had been about two hours since Sara had left her there, tied to a tree. Since she was so bored, Rebecca began to sing. Strange, I know but just bare with me.  
  
"We're knights of the Round Table, We dance when e're we're able. We do routines and chorus scenes with footwork impeccable. We dine well here in Camelot, we eat ham and jam and spam a lot." Rebecca began to sing the song from Monty Python and The Holy Grail (really good movie if you haven't seen it). Even though she was tied to a damn tree, Rebecca could move her legs around freely. Instead of using them to get down, she swung them in the air. Rebecca stopped her annoying singing and groaned.  
  
"Sara better come back or I'm going to kill her and I mean it too." Rebecca said to no one. Suddenly, in the distance, Rebecca could hear an attack that was coming her way so she quickly turned to one side. The attack that was meant to slice her in half, cut the vines that bound her to the tree, letting her free once more.  
  
"Hey, thanks." Rebecca said as she began to rub her wrists. A neko youkai stepped out from the surrounding forest and glared at her then whistled. The next thing that she knew, was she was being tackled by the neko youkai plus nine others. (See, Sara? I didn't get rescued by Sesshy! I don't think he would help me anyways. *sigh* Oh well, onto the story!)  
  
~Meanwhile, with Inu and Shippou~  
  
"Inuyasha, they've been gone for almost a whole day. Let's go look for them." Shippou told the arrogant inu hanyou. The two were still at the clearing that Sara and Rebecca had left them at. It was noon now and they hadn't seen Sara or Rebecca since about nine last night.  
  
"Shut up, I know. Lets go look for them if that will make you shut up." Inuyasha said with little concern but inside he was worried for the safety of a certain ookami hanyou (ooooooh! *sarcastically* I wonder who that is *glances at Sara then laughs insanely*) but little for the kitsune (not talking about Shippou, talking about me. Poor me, Inu hates me).  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha! They might be in trouble!" Shippou said but he didn't know how right he was (oh, suspense).  
  
~Back with the stupid ookami hanyou and the idiotic kitsune~  
  
Sara had been knocked out after she was tackled. When she regained consciousness, she realized that she was no longer in the forest where she just was. She looked at her surrounding and it turned out that she was in some sort of cell/dungeon. That's when she heard a noise coming from the darkest corner of the room. *snoring* Someone was snoring.  
  
"Hey, is that you Rebecca?" Sara asked the sleeping figure that was in the corner. She was pretty sure it was Rebecca since she knew that snore all to well. Sometimes, Rebecca would be talking to someone then suddenly be asleep (I have a sleeping disorder in this fic. Some people tell me that I do have one in real life because I have to have more than twelve hours of sleep or I'll be tried the whole day. Anyways, back to the story!). The snoring stopped then there was a yawn.  
  
"Sara? Where the hell are we?" Rebecca asked her sleepily as she scooted out of the corner and into the light so that they could see each other. Sara scoffed and glared at her.  
  
"And what makes you think I know where the fuck we are?" Sara coldly asked the kitsune. Sara wasn't feeling so happy since she never got to eat her ramen and was kinda tired. Rebecca stared at her then yawned and shrugged.  
  
"I guess that we must have been knocked out. I think I was knocked out after I was attacked by a neko youkai. What about you?" Rebecca asked as she sat up. Sara sighed.  
  
"Same here only I was attacked by a fucking doragon youkai then was tackled by ten of them." Sara confessed to her. Rebecca slammed her hands to the ground and stared at her.  
  
"That happens to me too! I can't believe that we were defeated by such low- leveled youkai! It must have been because we didn't get anything to eat and that's where our energy comes from! Damn you, Inuyasha!" Rebecca yelled tragically as she fell backwards and throwing up her hands. Sara stared at her then sighed.  
  
'Just nod and smile. Just nod and smile.' Sara thought to herself as she slowly nodded. She then thought of an idea. (Wow, Sara can actually think in this fic!)  
  
"Hey, I'm going to knock that fucking door open." Sara explained to Rebecca as she pointed to the only door in the room. The door was made of steel and would be easy to break for Sara and even for Rebecca. (I thought I was supposed to be stronger since I'm a youkai and she's just a hanyou but oh well. It's an ego boost for Sara.) When Rebecca heard this plan, she instantly rose to her feet and trotted to the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sara asked as she too rose to her feet. Rebecca didn't answer but placed her hands on the steel door and the door began to glow red. (Rebecca is a fire kitsune.) After the whole door began to glow a bright red, she removed her hands and backed away from the door smiling. Sara sighed and quickly kicked the door which turned into ashes.  
  
"You do know that I could have done that without your help." Sara told her kitsune friend. Rebecca smiled and nodded as she walked through the door way.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just felt like doing that." Rebecca happily told her. Sara shook her head and followed Rebecca out of the dungeon. The two walked through dark hallways and up stairs until they reached ground floor. Rebecca instantly ran to the nearest window and looked at their surroundings.  
  
"Oi, Sara, I think we're in the Western Lands." Rebecca said as she continued to look out the window. Sara nodded and looked around her own surroundings. It looked like they were inside a palace of some sort.  
  
"Oi, do you know who the taiyoukai of the Western Lands is?" Sara asked as she walked up beside Rebecca and also looked out the window. Rebecca turned her attention to the ceiling and closed her eyes.  
  
"Um, lets see....my brother, Seifer (Since, Sara has a sibling in this fic, so will I), is the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Yura is the Lady of the Northern Lands, and Aeris is the Lady of the Southern Lands....so that means that the Lord of the Western Lands is...." Rebecca began to say then she and Sara stared at each other.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" They both said at the same time. Suddenly, they heard someone that was standing behind them clear their throat.  
  
"What are you two doing here? And why aren't you in the dungeon?" The person asked them. Rebecca and Sara slowly turned around and gasped. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, was now standing directly in front of them glaring down at them (Sesshy's really tall don't forget that).  
  
"Uh, hello......good-bye." Rebecca said as she jumped out the window but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the collar of her tank top with one hand and brought her back inside. Sara was being held by her collar of her shirt by Sesshomaru's other hand.  
  
"Who are you and what are you two doing here?" Sesshomaru asked them without emotion. Rebecca and Sara squirmed trying to get away from the taiyoukai. Suddenly, Sara swung her leg, bending her body, and hit Sesshomaru in the face with her foot. Sesshomaru instantly let go of the two and they scrambled to their feet.  
  
"Run!" Sara said as she got to her feet and quickly ran away from the taiyoukai but Rebecca wasn't quick enough and once again caught by Sesshomaru. He had once again caught her by the collar of her tank top and he brought her face up to his. Rebecca glared at him.  
  
"Oi, let me go you fucking bastard! Don't make me do something!" Rebecca yelled at him then scoffed and looked away. She was hanging by her collar two feet above the ground. Sesshomaru scoffed in disbelief and threw the kitsune on the ground. Rebecca hit the ground hard.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you one more time before I kill you, who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru once again asked her. Rebecca was about to yell at him when she was interrupted by Sara's cursing. She had once again got caught and was being brought back to where Sesshomaru and Rebecca were at.  
  
"Oi, Sara, ya got caught again?" Rebecca asked the struggling ookami hanyou as she got to her feet. Sara was brought back by a doragon youkai the same one that had attack her first in the forest. Sara nodded then punching the youkai and stood beside Rebecca.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sara angrily asked Sesshomaru. Rebecca nodded in agreement while she rubbed her neck where the collar had been pulled against her neck. Both girls stuck out their tongues at Sesshomaru. Sara turned to look at her kitsune friend but Rebecca was no longer by her side.  
  
"Oh, look, Sara! He has a very fluffy tail! We should call him Fluffy- Chan!" Sara heard Rebecca. She quickly turned around to see that Rebecca was at Sesshomaru's side petting his tail. Sesshomaru then quickly attacked the kitsune but Rebecca dodged his attack barely and went back over to Sara.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea." Rebecca whispered to Sara right before Sesshomaru attacked them and they had to dodge it. Sara stared at her.  
  
"Well, that's a first." Sara jokingly whispered to her as they once again had to dodge another of Sesshomaru's attacks. Rebecca glared at her then dodged another attack then landed straight in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oi, what about a deal? Do you want Tetsusaiga?" Rebecca asked the taiyoukai before she and Sara dodged another of his deadly attacks. Sesshomaru stopped attacking but quickly grabbed Rebecca by the neck and held her against the wall.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Sesshomaru coldly asked her. Sara stood there catching her breath not even noticing that Sesshomaru had Rebecca against the wall and could kill her in instant.  
  
"You know Inuyasha? Well, I'm one of his traveling companions while that ookami hanyou over there is his potential mate." Rebecca told him as she pointed at Sara. Sesshomaru looked at the ookami hanyou who had just heard the comment.  
  
"Nani?!?!?!" Sara glared at Rebecca who trying to hold back her laughter. Sesshomaru let go of Rebecca who slid down the wall and was on the ground once again.  
  
"Is this true?" Sesshomaru simply but coldly asked Sara. Sara stopped glaring at Rebecca then looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.  
  
"Hai. I'm your brother's lover and I know that if you were to tell him that you had me hostage that he would gladly give you Tetsusaiga for mine and Rebecca's safe return." Sara said dreamily to convince him. (That just reminded me of the episode when the Thunder Brothers kidnapped Kagome. Don't ask.) Rebecca could help but to laugh silently at what Sara had said.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru said and the little green toad youkai appeared and glared at Rebecca and Sara. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk off down the hallway.  
  
"Show these two to their new chambers. They shall be our guest until Inuyasha comes to collect them." Sesshomaru said as he disappeared. Jaken continued to glare at them then turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. Rebecca quickly stood up and she and Sara walked off the little toad.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Finally, got done with this chapter. It took me so long to write it since I had to do loads of things at home. *sigh* There's Sesshy's debut! I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh, sorry for this chapter. I was either on something or very sleepy. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. More Coffee Breaks, Games And Secrets!

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty and Inu Faceness  
  
Becca: Hello, and welcome back to this idiotic fanfic of mine. This time Sara is actually over at my house, surprisingly, helping me.  
  
Sara: Yeah, considering I haven't done anything with this since I started my own fanfic, namely, 'Stick To It' (free plug for me!)  
  
Becca: (on ground with arm in air) I am HieiKitty! Protector of all Hieis! * laughs insanely * Wait, there's only one Hiei.  
  
Sara: * laughs too rolling on bed * OH! Did you know that Hiei is actually a submarine, and a mountain and a city or something! They have like maps of Hiei I was like 'Oh.'  
  
Becca: Yeah. Oh, what's the slope of Hiei? * both roll on floor laughing *  
  
Sara: * wipes tear away * Whoo...anyhoo...back with the whole story thing.... Now, last time, Sara and Rebecca were captured by Sesshomaru. They were held hostage in his castle in the Western Lands. Rebecca then made a deal with the inu youkai lord for a trade of their lives with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Becca: Yeah, we are worth the Tetsusaiga * sarcastically * Whoo hoo  
  
Sara: * flag appears out of nowhere * Oh, yes, we are very important * waves flag *  
  
Becca: Anyway.... Now onto the story. Oh wait! My boobs are bigger than my mom's!  
  
Sara: Oh, twitch...  
  
~Chapter (what ever the dumb brown haired girl wants this to be* talking abt Becca *) ~ (background: "he~ey...")  
  
"Have we found them yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have we found them yet?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha said slightly agitated at the small kitsune.  
  
"Have we found them yet?"  
  
"NO DAMNIT!" Inuyasha was fed up with Shippou. For the past two hours (Sara: geeze they're slow) he had been asking the same question over and over and over and over... you get the idea. Inuyasha reached onto his shoulder and took the kitsune by the collar. (Sara: everyone seems to be getting grabbed there.... * DIRTY MIND KICKING IN!! * twitch...)  
  
"You better fucking stop that damn nonsense!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippou. Shippou stuck out his tongue at the inu hanyou. He crossed his arms and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
~COFFEE BREAK! ~  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou sighed and left the studio and went into a different room. Inside, Rebecca was typing away on a computer while Sara was on the ground playing with a dog.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Hi, Shippou." Sara told them while she continued to play with the dog that suddenly tackled her. Inuyasha walked over to her and poked Sara's face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her as he continued poke Sara in the face. Sara sat straight up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay...." Sara started.  
  
"FACE!!!!!" Sara and Rebecca yelled at the same time then began to laugh insanely. Rebecca stopped laughing and turned to Shippou who was standing next to her.  
  
"Where's Sesshomaru?" Rebecca asked him while looking around for a certain fire apparition who happened to be her mate. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Sesshomaru with donuts.......yum. Sara stands up next to Inuyasha and he puts his arm around her waist. She locked her gaze on the inu lord and drooled.  
  
"DONUTS!" in a split second, Sara was on top of Sesshomaru with donuts in hand. "Thanks face."  
  
Rebecca makes her way to her friend and pries her off. "Geeze, face, just tackle the face."  
  
Sesshomaru stands up and looks at the two. "Face?" he asked, confused.  
  
Rebecca and Sara both turned to face him. "Yes?" they say at the same time. (Sara: we must have some kinda pschic connection.)  
  
"You spelled 'psychic ' wrong!" Rebecca laughed. Sesshomaru grabbed the donuts from the ningen. Suddenly, Sara and Rebecca began to skip around Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ring around the donuts, Inuyasha goes nuts. They say sit, and we fall down." Sara and Rebecca sang as they continue to skip around Sesshomaru. Inuyasha began to get dizzy as he watched. Then he asked his question.  
  
"Why do you fall down when we say 'sit'?" Inuyasha asked them. Almost instantly the two were faced down on the floor.  
  
"FACE!!!!" The two screamed in anger.  
  
"Oi, get back to acting the facing fanfic!" Sara yelled from her hole in the ground.  
  
Shippou and Inuyasha leave through a green door, leading off to the forest, but not before grabbing a few donuts. Sesshomaru shook his head at the vocabulary of the authors before exiting (Sara: * voice like Snagglepuss * exit stage right! * laughs uncontrollably *) through a large, extravagantly decorated door. After a few minutes of mumbling curses and a few too many 'faces', Becca and Sara climb out of their human shaped craters.  
  
~END COFFEE BREAK~  
  
On the other side of the green door, Inuyasha and Shippou stood in their places eating their donuts.  
  
*Big Announcer Guy* Inuyasha! Shippou! We're starting in Five, Four, Three, Two, and One!  
  
~BACK TO STORY~  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha. We gotta to keep looking for Sara-chan and Becca- chan." Shippou told him as he began to walk away. Inuyasha stood there with a half donut sticking out of his mouth.  
  
~Meanwhile with Sara and Rebecca~  
  
Sara and Rebecca had been given two rooms of their own instead of going back to the dungeon. They were both in Sara's room. Sara was looking out the window while Rebecca lay on Sara's bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey, Rebecca! Come look at this!" Sara said as she pointed at something outside her window. Rebecca sighed and got up then walked to where Sara was. She then looked out the window to see a billboard that said 'Welcome to the Western Lands'.  
  
"Let's go!" Rebecca said excitedly as Sara jumped out the window and Rebecca followed while making a funny noise. They made their way to the billboard and when they got there they noticed that they were no longer wearing their own clothes but wore tourist clothes.  
  
"How the face did we get into these faces instead of our own faces?" Sara asked then them both shrugged. A tour guide which was a squirrel name Tommy appeared out of nowhere and began to take their pictures. After a while they walked back to the castle and knocked on the door. Jaken opened the door.  
  
"FACE!!!" Rebecca and Sara said in unison as they kicked the toad youkai in the face knocking him to the ground where he laid unconscious. They rushed passed him inside and ran to the kitchen where they smelt food. (Becca: yum........) They quickly went through the many cabinets only to find jars and jars of jalapenos. They grumbled at the sight of their most hated food. "Grosss..." they said in unison. A servant came into the kitchen and smiled at them kindly.  
  
"Please, sit down." Almost instantly the two were on the ground in each owns crater. They angrily pulled themselves out of their craters then left the kitchen.  
  
"I have an idea, follow me." Sara said lead them up the stairs and into a huge room. She instantly went to the huge closet and opened it to reveal silk white kimonos. The two began to dress up in the kimonos and Sara even put on the accessories that went with the outfits. They walked around room laughing at each other when their musings were cut short by the door slowly opening.  
  
"Oh, face." Rebecca said as the open door to reveal Sesshomaru.  
  
~COFFEE BREAK!~  
  
Rebecca and Sara entered the coffee room laughing and still wearing Sesshomaru's kimonos with Sara still wearing the armor and a boa she found under his bed. Inuyasha and Shippou were sitting on a couch arguing with each other. The human Rebecca and Sara were typing away at the computer.  
  
Upon hearing the door open, Inuyasha looked at them. He did a double take when he noticed that there were two sets of Beccas and Saras: One set, who were humans, were typing away at the computer while the other set stood at the door in Sesshomaru costumes. The costume wearers walked over to the two typers and Shippou watched as they merged together. (confusing? live with it! this is the way I, Sara, type!)  
  
Sesshomaru came in through the same door and stood at the coffee table, taking one of the donuts left. Becca stood form her chair and walked over to him.  
  
"This is really comfy!" She said, smiling. Then, without any prior notice, the main door to the room opened. "Oh, face..." Becca said as she stared wide-eyed at her mate.  
  
"Rebecca..." Hiei said as he glared at Sesshomaru. Sara grabbed a hold of Rebecca laughing nervously as they exited to the room to go back to the set. Sesshomaru and Hiei glared at each other.  
  
~on the set~  
  
"Why do we call it a coffee break?" Sara asked as Rebecca paced around the set. Rebecca stopped and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. We don't drink coffee. Anyways, do you think Hiei's mad?" Rebecca asked then began to pace again. Sara smiled.  
  
"Face, you're face deep in face." Sara told her jokingly then began to laugh at Rebecca's situation. Rebecca stopped and glared at her.  
  
"Shut the face up, you facehole! Let's just get back to the facing story!"  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
"Do you think that Sesshomaru's mad at us? All we did was try on his clothes." Rebecca said as they walked away from the room that they had just got thrown out of. They rubbed the sore sides, when they were thrown out the room. Sesshomaru had really thrown them out.  
  
"Feh, he'll get over it when he gets Tetsusaiga." Sara told her. They stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. They turned to see a young girl with no front teeth.  
  
"Hello! Do you know where Ah and Un are?" Rin asked them with a smile. Sara turned her back on her and said, "Feh." Rebecca holding back her laughter said, "No." Then the two walked off.  
  
"Back to the kitchen! Maybe they will have something better now." Sara said then looked at her kitsune friend who was laughing her head off. "What are you laughing at now, face?" She asked then shook her head then walked off towards the kitchen without even waiting for an answer. Rebecca continued to laugh as she followed the ookami hanyou.  
  
They walked to the kitchen to only see that Sesshomaru was there holding Jaken by the neck over the wooden stove. Rebecca stopped laughing long enough to ask, "What are we having tonight, frog legs?" Sara burst into laughter and fell to the floor and began to roll around. Sesshomaru dropped the toad youkai and Jaken ran out of the room. Rebecca and Sara while still laughing pulled out two chairs and sat at the table.  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, wanna play a game?" Sara asked the inu tai youkai. Rebecca got out of her chair and began to jump up and down. "I do! I do! What game are we gonna play?" Rebecca asked as she sat back down in her chair. Sesshomaru stared at the two like they were crazy.  
  
"Truth or Dare? Let's start with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Sara asked him. After a few seconds of pause (Becca: Menopause! Sara: Oh..twitch...) Sesshomaru hesitantly replied, "Truth?"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Do you ever step on your tail?" Sara excitedly asked him and Rebecca started laughing once again like always. Sesshomaru glared at her then looked away.  
  
".........I did at first......" Sesshomaru told them in a whisper. Sara cracks up laughing. "Now what do we do?" Sesshomaru asked them a little bit louder. Rebecca stopped laughing and smiled at him.  
  
"Now, you ask someone truth or dare." Rebecca happily told him. Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Fine, Rebecca, truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked the unexpecting kitsune. Rebecca laughed nervously and looked at her friend who stopped laughing to hear her response. Sesshomaru and Sara stared at Rebecca who had not responded.  
  
"Uh, dare?" Rebecca nervously replied. Sara turned to Sesshomaru and saw his smirk change to have an evil air to it.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Jaken." Sara, who had until now kept a careful watch on the two, fell to the ground, tears leaking from her eyes. Rebecca looked at the two, eyes wide in terror.  
  
"I AM SUPPOSED TO HAVE TWO OPTIONS!!" she screamed. Sesshomaru's expression never wavered.  
  
"All right, your other choice is to run around naked." (Sara: is it just me or does Sesshomaru have a thing for you? Becca: I dunno...) Rebecca's face went pale. She sat, silent, for a few moments as Sara collected herself. Gripping the edge of the table, Sara pulled herself up and took her place at the table. (Becca: are you and Sesshomaru plotting against me? Sara: * shifty eyes * No....)  
  
"Um..." Rebecca fiddled with her hands. "I think...I would rather run around * gulp * naked than kiss that nasty toad." Sara clapped her hands together.  
  
"It's decided, then. Come, Rebecca, " Sara stands and puts her hands on her hips while puffing out her chest. "We are off!" Sara ran out of the room with her arms straight up. Rebecca stood from her chair, sighing, and followed her way too enthusiastic friend out the door.  
  
"We'll be right back." She said. (Sara: I will save you the embarrassment and not write your dare. Becca: Go Sara. Thanks.) Sure enough, not five minutes later, Sara emerged from the hallway, clutching her stomach in her uncontrollable laughter as Rebecca followed closely, a scowl set in place.  
  
"I can't believe Jaken said that! And to you!" Rebecca shot daggers at her friend as she took her place at the table, across from Sesshomaru. He raised one eyebrow and looked at Sara, demanding an explanation. "Jaken saw Rebecca run through the hallway, stark naked. I heard him yell 'WHAT A BODY! I WISH I COULD HAVE IT!' Then, she had to run back into the bedroom, ruining all the fun." Sara slouched in her chair and clasped her hands behind her head. "Your turn Rebecca."  
  
"Finally! My turn to make someone's life a living face!" Rebecca said happily then laughed manically. Rebecca set her gaze at Sesshomaru. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth....*under breath* I'm not doing any dares." Sesshomaru told her. Rebecca smiled at him.  
  
"Fine, be that way. Okay, have you ever chased your tail when you're in your real youkai form?" Rebecca asked then began to laugh as well as Sara.  
  
"Once.....yesterday...." Sesshomaru mumbled Sara and Rebecca stood up.  
  
"Do the mumble!" Rebecca and Sara sang to the tune of "do the hustle". They danced around for a little bit (*Sara and Rebecca do the hustle* Becca: I hate you so much for that stupid dare you wrote. Sara: Yeah, I know. I hate you too.) They calmed down and sat back down in their chairs.  
  
"Sara, truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked her. Sara smiled brightly.  
  
"Truth." Sara said her simple reply. Sesshomaru glared at her.  
  
"Damn. Well, are you really Inuyasha's mate?" He watched her expression. It never Faltered.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sesshomaru eyed her. "Where's your mark then?"  
  
"Um...in a place you don't want to know about." 'Shit, when Inuyasha finds out that I am saying this, he's gonna kill me! He doesn't even like me. Better stall for time...' Rebecca was laughing as Sesshomaru countered Sara's reply.  
  
"It's supposed to be on your neck. It isn't there. So, he hasn't mated with you after all, which means you have no sureified way of getting me the Tetsusaiga. Therefore there is no reason for you to live."  
  
"Wait, a second! Keep your pants on!! When we mated I wasn't in a position where he could get to my neck!" 'Oh, shit. He's REALLY gonna kill me now!' Rebecca was passed out on the floor. Who knew that when you laughed, it was hard for you to breathe? She didn't, and now she's unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Ok, I don't want to know my brother's mating habits." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared at the ookami hanyou.  
  
Sara shrugged. "You asked. MY TURN! Ok, Rebecca..." Sara looked at her friend. "OH MY GOD! REBECCA LOOK! BEEF RAMEN!" The kitsune sprang awake and looked around.  
  
"Ramen, Where???" Sara laughed.  
  
"Nowhere, just had to wake you up. Now, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." Sara chuckled evilly. "All right. You either have to mate with Sesshomaru or mate with Jaken." (Becca: I hate you! I am going to kill you! Sara: that's nice...) Sesshomaru did the unexpected. His eyes widened and he was speechless. Again, Rebecca's face went pale and Sara laughed at her own cruel dare(s). Rebecca sighed and lowered her head. Mumbles were heard coming from her mouth. Sara smiled. "What was that, Rebecca?" Mumbles were a little more audible. "Care to come again?"  
  
"I SAID I'LL DO SESSHOMARU!"  
  
~END CHAPTER~  
  
Sara: You know, I was just thinking...  
  
Becca: You think?  
  
Sara: Not often, but this is an exception. well, You are Hiei's mate in real life and Sesshomaru's 'more than a friend not quite a mate', and you are nothing like either of them. how did you meet Hiei?  
  
Becca: Well...that's interesting story. When Hiei used his Japan Eye to control some ningens to hold Keiko when he used her to get the Forlorn Hope a.k.a. Mirror of Darkness and the Rapacious Orb from Yusuke. (Sara: Ooooh!) Anyways, I was one of those stupid ningen people that held Keiko captured. We went on a killing spree before we were sent to Koenma and we kinda hit it off. Though his punishment was to become a spirit detective while I was stuck writing this fanfic.  
  
Sara: Alright then... and Sesshomaru? How'd you meet him? Outside of this fanfic, of course...cause we all know how it happened here.  
  
Becca: Well, you know how you're Inu's mate? Well, funny thing, when we went to that family reunion with Inuyasha, I met him. Then we kinda hit off...........don't tell Hiei!  
  
Sara: Well, when he sits and reads over your shoulder when you type, I think he's gonna find out.... You hit it off with people pretty well, don't you?  
  
Becca: Yeah, true, true. Just don't tell Hiei. what ever you do! I am all ready gonna die from saying I am gonna sleep with Sesshomaru. So...Lets just cut this off right now and continue later...that way I don't have to worry about Hiei finding out...tonight.  
  
Sara: Alright then.  
  
* front door opens* Hiei: Rebecca! Where are you? I got some dinner!  
  
*Sara and Becca sweat drop*  
  
JA NE! 


	24. The Scent Of Their Weirdness

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty and Inu Faceness  
  
This time Sara will not help even though I know that you all would want that. She will only help in the author's notes and coffee breaks or unless I need help (which I do) or she wants to write something (which I doubt).  
  
Sara: *in the background drinking coke and eating chips* Did you know that this turning into a soap opera?  
  
Becca: What do you mean?  
  
Sara: Well, you have many stories in one. You have the main one of Sesshomaru capturing Sara and Rebecca. Then you have the second most important... Inuyasha and Shippou looking for them. Now, thanks to last chapter and my humor... we have more. Namely: the romance between me and my mate, Inuyasha; You and your mate, Hiei; You and Sesshomaru, who, if you all recall, is Rebecca's 'more than a friend but not quite a mate'; and you also have the beginnings of a hate relationship between Sesshomaru and Hiei because of you and that little dare I gave you at the end of last chapter. Hiei is gonna be pissed if he finds out that you are gonna mate with Sesshomaru... although you will have your day made by the little activity...  
  
Becca: *in singing voice* He's gonna kill me.. when he finds out...I'm gonna mate....with Sesshomaru....(song written by Sara off the top of her head) *Sara joins about half way through* .....Oh, wait. Would that mean that I would have two mates?  
  
Sara: *nods* yup.  
  
Becca: Ooooh, neat.  
  
Sara: And that's why I said that it will make your day cause in one day you will made it with two different people.  
  
Becca: *wide-eyed* Really?  
  
Sara: Yeah. Remember when Hiei wanted me to leave the room last night....then I heard moaning noises....then I heard some screaming...then he came out and left for 'work' as a spirit detective? Yeah, that's what I heard. That's how I know... then, before you posted this, you had to do the dare, so there was your #2. But, when I entered the room after you and Hiei did your little...thing...I found his NASTIES on the WALL!! (refer to bio) I swear... you two need to work on your aim...  
  
Becca: Twitch... *Sara's laughing on the ground*  
  
Sara: Yeah, well, I am just explaining what I know so that no one is confuzzled... At least I don't mate with my mate while I have company...we only did that once. And WE WERE NEVER CAUGHT! *smirks at a glaring Becca*  
  
Becca: Oh, shut up, face...we weren't really caught... you just found the...what's the word...'left-overs' of the interlude....  
  
Sara: Oh, twitch...  
  
Becca: Let's just drop this....and get back to what I was saying at the beginning....what WAS I saying in the beginning? *scrolls to the top and reads what was typed* OH, YEAH! Anyways, Sara won't help me unless she needs to or has a funny idea. She's wrote almost funny parts to this fic except some parts like 'the Kagome Fart'.  
  
Sara: That's what you should have named that chapter! *jumps up and down screaming excitedly* The Unexpected Explosion! The Unexpected Explosion! The Unexpected Explosion! The Unexpected Explosion!  
  
Becca: Oh, okay whatever you say...Sara..*thinks* just nod and smile. Just nod and smile. *cough* *cough* *cough* *coughs up hair ball* Ew, hair ball. *just looks at it*  
  
Sara: Becca, is that hair from *gasp* gasp Hiei?  
  
Becca: *shifty eyes* Um....no? *Sara cracks up laughing and Rebecca throws hair ball out the window* Anyways, let's get back to the fanfic.  
  
~Chapter Twenty Four~  
  
~With Inu and Shippou standing outside Sesshomaru's castle~  
  
"Are you sure that they're here?" Shippou asked the inu hanyou. They had taken ten hours (Sara: Giving Rebecca and Sesshomaru plenty of time to work out her dare....) to get to Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the wench and her friend are here. I can smell their ..... weirdness." Inuyasha told him. Shippou looked up at Inuyasha with one eyebrow raised. "What? I couldn't think of a word to describe them."  
  
Inuyasha knocks on the door and Shippou looks at him. "Why did you knock on the door?" Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I don't know....someone...had done this....before me and I felt like doing it." Inuyasha said then thought of the person who done it before a.k.a. the ookami hanyou. After thinking about that for about a minute, Inuyasha pushed opened the castle door and barged in. "Where the hell are they?"  
  
~Quick scene change to explain~  
  
~two hours earlier~ Sara knocked on Sesshomaru's bedroom door. "Are you guys done yet? GOD, you been in there for a few hours now!" She paced down the hallway, mumbling. "Well, I guess they are youkai...and youkai have a lot of stamina...so who knows how long they could go...hopefully not too long, I wanna get back to the kitchen and play some more games!"  
  
~Back to Inuyasha and Shippou~  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he began to search each room. Suddenly, he heard laughing. The hallway that he and Shippou filled with the sound of insane laughter. Inuyasha and the little kitsune followed the laughter to the kitchen where he found Sesshomaru, Rebecca, and Sara. Sesshomaru and Rebecca were bright red while Sara rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha asked as he saw that Sesshomaru's breakfast was in his lap. Sara looked up from her spot on the ground and smiled at Inuyasha, while trying to choke back her laughter.  
  
"Well, first Rebecca and Sesshomaru mated!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rebecca all did an anime drop. Shippou stared wide-eyed at his fellow kitsune. Sara continued. "And they only came back a few minutes ago. Well, Sesshomaru was hungry, so I made Jaken come in here and fix us all breakfast." She motioned towards her empty dishes. "I wanted to continue our game of Truth or Dare from last night, so I stared again. Sesshomaru picked dare and as he took a bite of his food, I told him his dare." Sara cracked up laughing again and Sesshomaru went even redder. (Sara: wow, I can make him just flood with emotions! Hehehe...)  
  
"So what were the two choices?" Shippou asked innocently. (Becca: See? Everyone knows how to play the game except poor Sesshomaru... ^_^)  
  
Between her breathes, Sara answered. "I dared him to either *laugh* run around stark naked *laugh* or run around singing 'I'm a little teapot' in a pink frilly dress!" At this, Shippou fell from his perch on Inuyasha's shoulder to join Sara on the tile floor. Inuyasha was seeming to have a difficult time holding his laughter. With each word that spilled from Sara's mouth, Rebecca and Sesshomaru grew redder, if possible, and tried to shrink from sight. Inuyasha looked at Sara and stopped.  
  
"Why the hell are you wearing that?" He pointed to her clothing. She was still in Sesshomaru's white kimono and pants with the yellow tie, complete with a fluffy boa (found under his bed) and armor from his closet.  
  
"OH! When I and Rebecca first got here, we went lookin around. We found Sesshomaru's closet and tried on his cloths." She smiled brightly as she stood up next to the inu hanyou.  
  
Sesshomaru finally seemed to regain some of his personality and began his revenge against Sara. "So, Inuyasha," he began, getting an evil gleam in his eye. "Where'd you mark her? Sara wouldn't tell me, so maybe you would."  
  
Sara froze, shyly looking at Inuyasha. His expression was one of a lost boy, just wanting to know answers. "Mark?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Yeah," he reached over to Rebecca's neck and revealed two perfect circles. "The mark you make when you mate with someone."  
  
~COFFEE BREAK~  
  
"DUN DUN DUN!!!!" Sara said as she concluded her typing. She and Rebecca left Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou back in the studio. They didn't know it was coffee break ^_^. "Hey, someone's missing.... Where's Hiei?"  
  
Becca looks around the room to find no sign of the fire apparition anywhere. "I dunno...where could he have run off to?" Just then, the studio door, leading to the stage, flew open to reveal Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippou looking a little more than peeved.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell us it was break time? We were standing there for five minutes trying to figure out where you ran off to!" Inuyasha walked over to Sara's chair and put his arm around her shoulders (Sara: awww...kawaii!) when she noticed that she and Becca had tears coming from their eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shippou asked as he and Sesshomaru walked over to the three. Becca sniffled and looked wide-eyed at them then pointed at the speakers. Sara turned up the volume and they all listen to the song, "The Time Has Come (Pikachu's Good-bye)" from the pokemon sound track. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at Shippou who fell into tears of sadness with Becca and Sara.  
  
Inuyasha helped his mate into a standing position and held her as she cried into his shoulder. (Sara: AWWWW KAWAII!!!!! Becca: ...again...) "It's all right, Sara. It's all going to be ok...It's just a song..." Sara cries into his haori some more.  
  
"I know...it's just so sad!" Inuyasha sent a look at Sesshomaru, who was standing next to Becca, wondering what to do, that said 'comfort her, you jackass'. Sesshomaru nodded once and took Becca in his arms.  
  
"Rebecca, mate, please stop crying...*thinking: you're giving me a headache*" he stroked her back in a comforting manner. Shippou sat on the keyboard, drying his tears with his little kimono sleeve.  
  
Sara lifted her head and wiped her face with the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono she was still wearing. "Well, I think we got to go and work on the fanfic... Everyone, places and ACTION!"  
  
~BACK TO STORY~  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Care to explain that one a little more?" Yup, that's right, he's still clueless.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily and Sara snaked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "I have been informed by both Rebecca and Sara," Rebecca sank in her chair. 'Why does he have to mention me?' "That you have made Sara your mate. Yet when I asked about the mark, they refused to tell. So, I am asking if you are her mate or not. If not, I will have you thrown from the premises, unless I have a good reason not to."  
  
Inuyasha thought about this. Sara had told his half brother that she and he were mates. Why? "Why did she say that? Why are you asking about it?"  
  
"If you are indeed not her mate, then there is no sureified way to get what Rebecca has bargained with. She has told me that in exchange for her and the ookami hanyou's lives," Rebecca slid her way out of the chair and tried, as carefully as possible, to leave the room after Sara, "for Tetsusaiga."  
  
~END CHAPTER~  
  
Becca: Okay, I lied. Sara wrote most this like always when she helps. *sigh* Oh well, it's done though, right?  
  
Sara: *movie preview voice* How will Inuyasha take the news about Rebecca's deal with Sesshomaru? How will Sesshomaru take the news that he WON'T be getting the sword? Will Rebecca and Sara escape without going through their punishment for their mouths? And, will Hiei show up during a coffee break/Author's note and ruin all that Becca has set up between her, Sesshomaru, and Hiei? Find out next time on, 'Down the Well and Back Again!'  
  
Becca: Well, that was nice...  
  
Sara: I know...I dunno why I said it, but I said it. Uh...oh.... *walks out of the room. Room goes completely dark, leaving Becca with only the glow of the computer screen.*  
  
Becca: *remembering 'Family Guy'* What was that? The wind... *turns around and screams at the shadowy figure standing behind her.  
  
Becca: H-H-Hiei....  
  
~*~  
  
Sara: BUM BUM BUM!!!  
  
Becca: What the hell??  
  
Sara: I told you, this is a soap opera now with all the different stories. That was the conclusion of another story in this story. Can't wait to read your next chapter. Too bad I won't be helping with it since I won't be staying the night for another night in a row....  
  
Becca: Yeah, we're all sad.... 


	25. Ignorance And Jealousy

Down the Well and Back Again written by HieiKitty co-written by Inu Faceness  
  
Hey, it's me again. Sorry about not updating for what seemed like months. Wait.....it has been.....let's see my birthday was the 24th of March and today's the 16th of May....so that would be.....1 month and 24 days....!!!!! Man, that's a long time, geez. Anyways, sorry about that. I had this whole chapter written and I saved it to a floppy disk but then I lost it in my room and my room is so messy I couldn't find it. When I actually got around to cleaning my room the disk was nowhere to be found so I had to rewrite this chapter from the beginning. sigh Oh, well. I was beginning to get yelled at from Emma (my friend, her pen name is Despondent Dreamer, read her stuff. Free plug for her!) Oh, talking about Emma....EMMA, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS TIME!! I'M GETTING MAD AND YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T ACTUALLY REVIEW THIS TIME!!!  
  
exhales then smiles only 10 days left til school is out and I'll be at home writing chapters for my fics. Oh, sad news, I will absent for the following days: May 31st to June 4th. I shall be in New York City and Washington D.C. For you who don't know where I am right now, I live in Kansas so that means I'm going to be on an airplane for hours! Well, I guess I could take a notebook and write chapters in that then type it when I come back. Yeah, that's what I'll do!   
  
Anyways, my friend Sara (Inu Faceness, read her fics or she'll be pissed) will not be helping me write this chapter of Down the Well and Back Again. Yes, so this chapter may not be as interesting as it usually is. So all you Sara-fans go away!  
  
HERE'S SOME RANDOM INFO: YES, I DO CONSIDER MYSELF A FANGIRL! WHO ELSE LIKE ME OR SARA COULD BE SO BEYOND OBSESSED WITH INU YASHA THAT WE TALK ABOUT IT THE ENTIRE TIME THEN FREAK OUT WHEN WE MISS AN EPISODE OR SOMETHING? YEAH, SO BEWARE OF FANGIRLS! THEY CAN ATTACK.  
  
Now, on to the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Chapter......what chapter is this?....oh yeah!....Chapter Twenty Five!  
  
Down the Well and Back Again  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
  
Sesshomaru sighed heavily and Sara snaked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "I have been informed by both Rebecca and Sara," Rebecca sank in her chair. 'Why does he have to mention me?' "That you have made Sara your mate. Yet when I asked about the mark, they refused to tell. So, I am asking if you are her mate or not. If not, I will have you thrown from the premises, unless I have a good reason not to."  
  
Inuyasha thought about this. Sara had told his half brother that she and he were mates. Why? "Why did she say that? Why are you asking about it?"  
  
"If you are indeed not her mate, then there is no sureified way to get what Rebecca has bargained with. She has told me that in exchange for her and the ookami hanyou's lives," Rebecca slid her way out of the chair and tried, as carefully as possible, to leave the room after Sara, "for Tetsusaiga."  
  
Rebecca stood straight almost hitting her head on the table, since you know she was in her chair and to get out of it quietly you have to go under the table to get out so yeah. She turned and glared at her newly acquired mate. "YOU STILL WANT TETSUSAIGA!?! ARE YOU THAT AROGANT?! DOES THAT MEAN IF YOU DON'T GET IT YOU'RE STILL GOING TO KILL ME?!? OH, I FEEL SO SPECIAL!"  
  
Sesshomaru blink a few times then shook his head. "Of course not." He said as he stood up and walked behind her and brought her into an embrace. "You're more important to me than any other sword."  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou gagged at the scene. Rebecca leaned back her head and looked up at Sesshomaru smiling. "Yeah, that's right! So why don't we just forget about the whole Tetsusaiga thing? What about it?"  
  
Inuyasha and Shippou stared at Sesshomaru waiting for his response. Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry but no. You may be important but Tetsusaiga is also and I intend on taking it for myself."  
  
Rebecca glared at him and scoffed. "You don't need Tetsusaiga." She got out of his embrace and turned to face him then began to poke him in the chest. "You just want Tetsusaiga because it belongs to Inuyasha! Why can't you be happy with Tenseiga and Tokijin?!?"  
  
Shippou watched with interest as Sesshomaru and Rebecca began to argue. (wow, just like a married couple) Inuyasha shook his head and quietly snuck out of the room. Outside in the hallway, Sara was leaning against the wall listening to the argument inside the kitchen with her eyes closed. Inuyasha stood in front of her watching her carefully without noise. Suddenly, Sara opened her eyes and tackled the inu hanyou. "Face!"  
  
Inside the kitchen, Sesshomaru and Rebecca were still arguing. "Why can't you be happy with Tenseiga and Tokijin!?!" "Because Tetsusaiga should not be in Inuyasha's hands!" "Are you sure that's the only reason? Could it be possible that you're jealous?" "Jealous?!? That absurd! Who could possibly jealous of that inu hanyou?!?" "You, that's who!! You are so jealous of him and you know it! It's written all over your face, oh almighty LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!" "YOU IGNORANT KITSUNE! I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" "Don't you call me ignorant!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a crash in the hallway. The two of them went silent and looked around the room. Inuyasha was no longer in there. Only Shippou remained to watch the argument. Rebecca looked at her fellow kitsune. "Um, Shippou, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippou looked around as well then shrugged. Rebecca thought about it for a moment then began to laugh insanely. Sesshomaru and Shippou looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Oh! First, Sara leaves the room. Then Inuyasha. Then we heard a crash in the hallway. That can only mean one thing!"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
HEHE! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Sara and Inu are so bad. Hehe. Does anyone know what they're doing out there in the hallway? HA! You just have to wait til the next chapter!  
  
-HieiKitty-  
  
-Still waiting for Hiei- 


	26. Acceptance

DOWN THE WELL AND BACK AGAIN  
  
Inside the kitchen, Sesshomaru and Rebecca were still arguing. "Why can't you be happy with Tenseiga and Tokijin!?!" "Because Tetsusaiga should not be in Inuyasha's hands!" "Are you sure that's the only reason? Could it be possible that you're jealous?" "Jealous?!? That absurd! Who could possibly jealous of that inu hanyou?!?" "You, that's who!! You are so jealous of him and you know it! It's written all over your face, oh almighty LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!" "YOU IGNORANT KITSUNE! I'M NOT FUCKING JEALOUS!" "Don't you call me ignorant!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard a crash in the hallway. The two of them went silent and looked around the room. Inuyasha was no longer in there. Only Shippou remained to watch the argument. Rebecca looked at her fellow kitsune. "Um, Shippou, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippou looked around as well then shrugged. Rebecca thought about it for a moment then began to laugh insanely. Sesshomaru and Shippou looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Oh! First, Sara leaves the room. Then Inuyasha. Then we heard a crash in the hallway. That can only mean one thing!"  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY SIX  
  
Rebecca went to the door and opened it up. When she saw the scene out in the hallway, she began to laugh. Sesshomaru exchanged looks with Shippou then the two of them walked over to her to see what was funny. Once they saw it, Shippou began to laugh while Sesshomaru looked away in disgust.  
  
Sara and Inuyasha were making out on the floor oblivious to the three standing in the doorway. Rebecca walked over to them and kicked Sara in the side to get her attention. "Hey, you two, are ya guys mates or what? You sure are acting like it."  
  
Sara and Inuyasha pulled away from each other smiling then stood up. Sara walked to Rebecca and whispered, "At least that will make Inu forget about that information Sesshomaru told him for at least a while."  
  
Rebecca nodded in agreement while the three guys just stared at them. After a few moments, Rebecca picked up Shippou and pushed Sesshomaru back into the kitchen. "We'll just leave you two alone. I'm still not done yelling at Sesshomaru and I'm beginning to grow hungry. So, later."  
  
Three went into the kitchen, closing the door behind them, and leaving the two hanyous alone in the hallway. After some silent awkward moments, Inuyasha asked Sara a question. "Sara, why exactly did you tell Sesshomaru that you were my mate? Why me?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know the truth, Rebecca was actually the one who told him that." Sara told him with a small laugh. (Becca: Who's blaming things on who now!? .....Damn it! I'm the one who's writing this!) When Inuyasha heard that his face fell. (Not literally, Sara. I know how you are! ::shakes fist:: )  
  
"But the point is that I didn't deny it." Sara told him when she saw his face. (Damn, Sara. I'm really making you nice in this. I think that's called LYING!) Sara smiled at Inuyasha then suddenly she tackled Inuyasha to the floor once again.  
  
"But here's my question, did you deny it, Inuyasha? Do you want it to be true?" Sara asked him as she sat on top of him. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. You're pretty slow minded." Inuyasha told her with a smirk.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Inuyasha." Sara told him. Suddenly, Inuyasha sat up making Sara fall off of him.  
  
"I just realized that Sesshomaru mated with that kitsune! That means I'm related to her! NOOOO!!!!" Inuyasha said with real emotion. Sara just gave him a look.  
  
"See, I told you that you were slow." Sara told him then smiled. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"I would never deny it." Inuyasha told her simply. Sara stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean? That you're slow or that I'm your mate?" Sara asked him smiling. Inuyasha smiled back at her.  
  
"Both. I won't deny either of them." Inuyasha told her proudly. (AW! That's so kawaii and fluffy! AAH! The fluffiness is attacking!)  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hahahaha! I ended it right there and there's nothing anyone can do about it! Muwahahahaha! Anyways, please review! WHOO!  
  
-HieiKitty 


	27. The Last Chapter

**The Last Chapter! WOOT!**

And so they all lived happily ever after! Sesshomaru and Rebecca went off to have James, Oliver, and Haru. Haru is surprisingly the child of not just Sesshomaru but we won't go into that. Inuyasha and Sara went off to have pups only to have them killed by a bitch in Texas. Jarae and Hiei, well let's just say that things didn't work out so well. Jarae went off with some random dude and while Hiei….well, I can't say anything just in case Sesshomaru's around. Emma and Naraku? Well, they went off to have little evil children. Yes, they did. Now for Yusuke and Miroku, they died happily in the illusion that they were surrounded by girls. Well, that's the end of this story so…….GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE NOW!

**_HieiKitty_**


End file.
